Atrapando Solteros
by Angel Negro 29
Summary: La crítica culinaria Serena Tsukino necesitaba un guardaespaldas que la protegiera de un chef malhumorado. El ex boxeador Darien Chiba parecía el hombre perfecto para el trabajo... y para tener un pequeño romance. Darien necesitaba una buena crítica para salvar la cafetería de su tía, y estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa para conseguirlo, excepto enamorarse...
1. Prologo

**Los personajes pertenecen a la mente genial de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo los utilizo para adaptar esta obra que se llama _Trampa para solteros _de la autora _Kristin Gabriel_**

•**·.·´¯`·.·•Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Atrapando Solteros Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ•·.·´¯`·.·•**

Prólogo

—¿ya estás muerta?

Luna Chiba abrió un ojo y se encontró con el arrugado rostro de su mejor amiga, Zirconia Baker.

—¿Tengo pinta de muerta?

—Yo diría que sí.

—¡Estupendo! —exclamó Luna, sentándose en la cama. Las macabras notas de una marcha fúnebre daban un aire tétrico a la escena. El olor a incienso se mezclaba con el de la pomada para su artritis—. Pensé que me había pasado con el maquillaje.

—No, es muy realista —sonrió Zirconia —. Y la música ha quedado muy bien.

—Es un golpe de efecto —murmuró Luna.

—Por ahora, todo va bien. Nuestros "invitados" están en el salón, tomando mi manteca de cacahuete. Le he puesto mucha sal, por cierto.

—¿Y el café? No me digas que has olvidado el café.

—Claro que no —replicó Zirconia, haciendo un gesto de indignación—. He hecho café jamaicano, como me pediste.

Luna dejó escapar un suspiro de satisfacción.

—Estupendo. Eso es muy importante, no podemos servir café malo.

—Si estás preparada, les diré que pasen.

Luna volvió a tumbarse en la cama y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.

—Preparada —dijo, cerrando los ojos. Los días de Luna como pitonisa habían terminado, pero le gustaba hacer algún numerito de vez en cuando. Cuando oyó pasos en el corredor tuvo que esconder una sonrisa. Sus sobrinos. Aquello era demasiado fácil.

-¿Tía Luna?

Ella gimió suavemente, como una moribunda. Al abrir los ojos vio a los tres Chiba frente a la cama.

—Soy yo, Darien —dijo uno de ellos tomando su mano—. Nick y Andy también están aquí.

El mayor de sus sobrinos, Darien Chiba, de veintiocho años, seguía pareciendo más un boxeador que un hombre de negocios. Pero el dotado atleta había colgado los guantes una terrible noche cinco años atrás y jamás volvió a ponérselos.

—Deberías ir al hospital, tía Luna. Te lo digo en serio: si no vas por tu propio pie, te llevaré en brazos.

Nick Chiba, la oveja negra de la familia, dio un paso adelante. Llevaba una camisa de franela con las mangas cortadas que dejaban al descubierto un tatuaje y unos bíceps de escándalo. Había pasado de delincuente juvenil a contratista de obras... guiado por Luna, naturalmente.

—A lo mejor tienes una indigestión. ¿Zirconia ha vuelto a cocinar?

Andy se colocó a su lado.

—Su manteca de cacahuete pondría enfermo a cualquiera. Al menos ve al médico, tía Luna. O deja que contratemos una enfermera. Yo conozco un par de ellas muy buenas.

Luna no lo dudaba. El pequeño de sus sobrinos era un playboy que llevaba rompiendo corazones desde los quince años. Investigador de seguros, la especialidad de Andy era enamorar a las chicas y salir corriendo.

Entonces miró la mancha de salsa en el techo. Un recordatorio de la última fiesta que organizó para sus amigos de la feria. Pero había llegado la hora de ponerse manos a la obra:

—Yo, Madame Luna, he visto el futuro. Los tres hombres dejaron escapar un suspiro.

—Tía, estás enferma —dijo Darien—. No es momento para tonterías.

Como pitonisa, Luna estaba acostumbrada al escepticismo, de modo que no le hizo ni caso.

—Veo a mis tres sobrinos —siguió con voz profunda— que han sido como hijos para mí. Los tres son hombres de éxito, hombres poderosos, hombres solitarios…

—Ya empezamos —murmuró Nick.

—Si hubieran ido a mi café... Madame Luna ofrece un café extraordinario y te busca pareja en el Café Romeo.

Andy se inclinó hacia Darien.

—Eso parece un slogan promocional.

—Es que es un slogan. Lo he oído esta mañana en la radio.

Luna tosió suavemente para llamar su atención.

—Pero ya es demasiado tarde. Seguirán siendo unos solterones... para siempre.

—Será el destino —dijo Darien, aparentemente despreocupado.

Ella abrió los ojos y lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Es cabezonería, Darien Chiba. Si me dejaseis leeros los posos del café viviríais felices para siempre.

—Yo sólo seré feliz cuando te encuentres mejor, tía Luna. No quiero perderte —dijo él, inclinándose para darle un beso en la mejilla.

Desgraciadamente, en cuanto rozó su cara, Luna supo que el engaño había terminado.

—¿Pero qué demonios...? —empezó a decir Darien, pasándose una mano por los labios.

—¡Maquillaje! —exclamó Nick, pasando un dedo por la frente de su tía para mostrar la pasta blanca—. Este es otro de sus trucos.

Andy hizo una mueca.

—Muy bueno, tía Luna. Casi nos has engañado esta vez.

—No la animes.

Darien apretó los dientes, pero no dijo nada. No había mostrado un solo signo de su explosivo carácter en cinco años y tres meses.

Luna, por supuesto, levantó los ojos al cielo, preparándose para otra de sus charlas.

—Tía Luna, tienes otras preocupaciones además de nuestro futuro romántico —empezó a decir Darien—. El Café Romeo tiene serios problemas económicos.

Ella se sentó en la cama, suspirando.

—No cambies de tema, jovencito. Necesitas una mujer en tu vida... y no me refiero a una secretaria.

Andy soltó una carcajada, pero Darien le dio un codazo en las costillas.

—Tía Luna...

—Todos necesitáis una mujer.

—No te preocupes por eso —sonrió Andy—. Yo tengo todas las que quiero. Nick se cruzó de brazos.

—Yo también.

Su tía apretó los labios. No había querido discutir con ellos. Especialmente porque eran tan cabezotas como su padre. Y, como él, no sabían nada de mujeres. Si su hermano la hubiera escuchado treinta años atrás, no se habría casado con una mujer que lo abandonó, dejándolo con tres niños.

Pero Luna no tenía intención de dejar que esa historia se repitiera.

Como Madame Luna, leía el futuro romántico de sus clientes en los posos del café. Aunque sus predicciones no eran siempre acertadas porque el amor no es una regla matemática. Sus sobrinos podían reírse de ella, pero había tenido algunos éxitos en el Café Romeo, el único local de Saint Louis que, a la vez, servía para buscar pareja.

— Sé que podría encontrar la mujer perfecta para vosotros.

—Eso es lo que nos da miedo. Déjalo, Madame Luna, te conocemos demasiado bien como para caer en tus trampas —rió Darien—. Guárdate las sesiones de espiritismo para tus clientes.

—Las sesiones de espiritismo son para engañabobos. Yo leo los posos del café. Es un don.

—Pues yo prefiero una sierra radial —sonrió Nick, besando a su tía antes de acercarse a la puerta.

Andy le plantó un beso en la frente.

—Adiós, preciosa. Mejor suerte la próxima vez.

Luna suspiró. Su sobrino pequeño era tan juguetón como serio su hermano mayor. Demasiado juguetón. Ya era hora de que sentase la cabeza. Ya era hora de que todos sentasen la cabeza. Cuando encontrasen a la mujer adecuada, claro.

—Nos vemos en el café el lunes por la mañana. No podemos retrasar el pago de la hipoteca más tiempo, tía Luna —dijo Darien—. Este fin de semana me pondré con la contabilidad.

Ella levantó los ojos al cielo. Su guapísimo sobrino iba a pasarse el fin de semana trabajando. Si alguno de ellos necesitaba "urgentemente" una mujer, ese era Darien.

Afortunadamente para Darien, ella se encargaría de todo.

Unos minutos después, Zirconia asomó la cabeza en la habitación.

—No hay moros en la costa. Tus sobrinos se han ido.

—¿Y?

—¡Los hemos pillado! —gritó Zirconia. Luna saltó de la cama e hizo un bailecito de victoria. Después, cambió la marcha fúnebre por un CD de Van Halen.

—Este es el mejor día de mi vida.

Zirconia soltó una carcajada.

—Los chicos no sospechan nada. Se pusieron tan contentos al ver que no estabas muerta que no se han dado ni cuenta.

Luna se frotó las manos.

—Bueno, no me dejes en suspenso.

Zirconia salió de la habitación y volvió al cabo de un minuto con tres tazas de café.

Madame Luna sonrió al ver los posos depositados al fondo de cada taza. Eso les enseñaría a no subestimarla. Llevaban diez años lavando sus tazas para que ella no pudiera leer los posos. Hasta ese momento.

—¿De quién es esta? Zirconia dejó de sonreír.

—¿Cuál?

—¿De quién es cada taza? No puedo leer los posos si no sé a quién pertenece cada taza.

—Ay, madre —suspiró su amiga.

—No me digas que no lo sabes.

—No te asustes. Seguro que me acuerdo.

Luna se mordió los labios. Zirconia era una amiga estupenda y una buena ama de llaves, pero no tenía la mejor memoria del mundo. La semana anterior olvidó poner ajo a un pan de ajo.

—Déjame pensar... Darien tenía la taza roja. Nick la azul... y Andy la verde.

—¿Estás segura? Porque el rojo es el color favorito de Andy.

—Ahora que lo dices... sí, creo que Andy tenía la taza roja. O sea, que Darien tenía la azul y Nick la verde.

—¿No habías dicho que Nick tenía la azul?

—¿Ah, sí? Sí, sí, Nick tenía la azul.

—¿Y Darien tenía la verde?

—No, Darien tenía la amarilla. Luna se dejó caer sobre la cama.

—No hay ninguna taza amarilla, Zirconia.

—Ah, es verdad. La amarilla se rompió esta mañana.

—Piensa, Zirconia, piensa. Porque si mezclo las tazas... no sé lo que podría pasar. Las consecuencias podrían ser catastróficas.

Zirconia respiró profundamente.

—Andy tenía la taza roja. Nick, la azul y esta —dijo, tomando la verde— es la de Darien.

—¿Estás segura?

—Completamente —afirmó su amiga—. En serio, estoy segura.

Luna examinó los posos y, unos segundos después, una sonrisa de triunfo iluminó su rostro.

—Darien Chiba, veo romance en tu futuro.

•**·.·´¯`·.·•Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Atrapando Solteros Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ•·.·´¯`·.·•**

**Hola chicas, aquí les dejo esta historia que no es mía pero que leí hace tiempo y que a mí me encanto y más para adaptarla a mi pareja favorita, así que espero que sea de su agrado y subiré otro capítulo muy pronto. **

**Sé que tengo historias pendientes amigas, pero bueno… acabo de entrar a trabajar y pues quizá no pueda escribir tanto como quisiera, aunque trataré pero por mientras quiero dejarles esta adaptación. Espero les guste!**

**Besitos**

**Ángel Negro**


	2. Capítulo 1

**Disclamer: Los personajes pertenecen a la mente genial de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo los utilizo para adaptar esta obra que se llama _Trampa para solteros _de la autora _Kristin Gabriel_**

•**·.·´¯`·.·•Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Atrapando Solteros Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ•·.·´¯`·.·•**

Serena Tsukino no solía acompañar a la bolsa en el camión de la basura, pero aquella noche era una excepción. En cuanto vio entrar al camión en el aparcamiento del edificio, se lanzó sobre él como si fuera una saltadora de vallas.

Sin soltar la bolsa de basura, agachó la cabeza, intentando no pensar en el cargamento que la acompañaba. Especialmente en los roedores que podrían considerarla "el postre". Unos segundos después, el camión giró para salir del aparcamiento y Serena asomó la cabeza. La matrícula del coche negro aparcado frente a su casa confirmó sus peores miedos.

Era él.

Serena respiró profundamente, intentando tranquilizarse. Un error. El olor a carne podrida, pañales sucios y leche agria inundó sus pulmones hasta producirle arcadas. Cuando intentó moverse, pisó algo blando y caliente.

Sólo pensar en el hombre que estaba tras el volante del coche negro la impedía saltar del camión. Rubeus «Rompehuesos» Blackmoon quería matarla. Un antiguo campeón de lucha libre convertido en chef, Rompehuesos no estaba muy contento con el artículo que había escrito en su columna semanal, _Los mordiscos de Serena._ Pero, ¿qué culpa tenía ella si la pasta sabía a cartón?

Algunas personas no pueden soportar las críticas. Pero la mayoría solían responder con una desagradable llamada telefónica o una carta al editor del periódico. Sin embargo, Rompehuesos no. Él fue a su despacho en el _Saint Louis Post y_ rompió una pata de jamón con las manos.

—Tú eres la próxima —dijo, tirando los restos de la pata sobre su mesa.

Había sido su primera y única confrontación hasta esa noche. Pero Melisa Alfa, una colaboradora del periódico y fanática de la lucha libre, escribió una serie de artículos sobre el tema. Incluso le había puesto un apodo a Serena: Mordisquitos. No precisamente un apodo para inducir miedo; más bien risa.

Gracias al estilo inflamado de esos artículos, la pelea Mordisquitos versus Rompehuesos llevaba un mes siendo el tema de moda en las cartas al director. Y, sin duda, el último artículo de Melisa echaría más leña al fuego. Según ella, se estaban preparando para el segundo asalto en el concurso de chefs de Chicago, donde Serena debía ser uno de los jueces... y Rompehuesos uno de los concursantes.

Al pensarlo se le encogía el estómago.

Además, le dolía la espalda de ir agachada y los pulmones de contener el aliento. Los vapores tóxicos que desprendía la basura la obligaron a cerrar los ojos y cuando los abrió, llenos de lágrimas, se vio deslumbrada por unos faros.

La había descubierto.

Se le paró el corazón cuando se abrió la puerta del coche negro y vio doscientos kilos de sólido músculo.

Iba a morir en un camión de la basura.

Una humillación más para sumar a otras tantas humillaciones. Su vida, entera e insignificante, pasó ante sus ojos. Había sido la única Tsukino que no se graduó primera de clase en el instituto. La única Tsukino que no estudió en una universidad privada. Sus padres pensaban que seguía intentando encontrarse a sí misma. Sus hermanos, que era adoptada.

Serena tragó saliva, pensando que quizá nunca volvería a verlos. A pesar de todo, los quería.

El sonido de unos pasos hizo que contuviese el aliento. Entonces oyó un golpe en el guardabarros del camión y... él, su enemigo, asomó la cabeza.

—Buenas noches, señorita Tsukino

Esa voz ronca la hizo sentir un escalofrío. Era muy fácil recordar el hueso roto de la pata de jamón. Y demasiado fácil imaginar que esa pata fuera la suya.

—¿Qué hace una chica como usted en un sitio como este?

Ella tragó saliva, mirando alrededor para buscar un arma. Encontró una lata de tomate y la sujetó, esperando que él diera el primer paso.

—Si es usted inteligente, se quedará ahí... por lo menos tres semanas. Los dos sabemos que este es su sitio, con la basura.

Entonces Serena recibió un baño; pero no era agua, sino grasientos huesos de pollo y patatas fritas que le cayeron en el pelo y dentro de la blusa.

Antes de que pudiera hacer nada, lo vio saltar del camión, entrar en su coche y salir disparado. Serena mantuvo la mirada fija en la matrícula de Missouri hasta que ya no podía leer el nombre de su némesis: Rompehuesos.

Temblando, soltó la oxidada lata. No la había aniquilado, sólo la puso perdida de basura. Era una advertencia, una campaña de terror.

Y estaba funcionando.

Serena se incorporó, sin creer que hubiera salido viva del encuentro. Pero cuando intentó asomar la cabeza para respirar aire puro, se le enganchó el pelo en algo; un chicle.

—Estupendo. Como no tengo suficientes problemas...

Al menos estaba viva. Tenía chicle en el pelo, grasientos huesos de pollo hasta en las pestañas... pero estaba viva.

El problema era hasta cuándo.

Dos días y siete horas más tarde. Serena tenía un plan. No era el mejor del mundo, pero ella no era una mujer de ciencia como su hermano, ni cirujana como su madre. Sin embargo, a Mina Aino, su vecina, le pareció bien y había aceptado echarle una mano.

—¿Dónde están los hombres desnudos? —preguntó Mina cuando entraban en el gimnasio.

—No hemos venido aquí para ver hombres desnudos —replicó Serena, respirando el olor agrio del sudor masculino.

Estaban en un antiguo almacén convertido en gimnasio, con un cuadrilátero en el centro. Los clientes eran casi todos expertos en lucha libre o lucha callejera, con músculos de escándalo. Y, en aquel momento, estaban mirando a Serena y Mina con una expresión muy poco amistosa.

—Dijiste que habría hombres desnudos.

—Porque sólo así podía convencerte para que vinieras conmigo.

Mina, que era chef de profesión, coleccionaba novios como otras mujeres coleccionan recetas. Conocedora del sexo opuesto, le daría opiniones expertas, pensó Serena. Su amiga estaba especializada en altos, fuertes, morenos y temporales.

—El plan es el siguiente...

—Mira ese —la interrumpió Mina, señalando con la mano—. Está casi desnudo.

En la sauna había un tipo cubierto apenas por una toallita. Serena intentó que no se le cayera la baba, pero le resultó difícil porque había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que vio a un hombre semidesnudo. Más tiempo del que le gustaría admitir.

—No está mal.

Mina levantó los ojos al cielo.

—¿Que no está mal? ¿Ahora vas a ponerte selectiva?

—No me estoy poniendo selectiva. Es que me gustan los hombres con ciertas... cualificaciones. Su amiga se abanicó con la mano.

—Pues yo le diría que sí a sus "cualificaciones" ahora mismo.

Serena debía admitir que la toallita dejaba poco a la imaginación. Y ella tenía mucha imaginación.

—Me estoy mareando —dijo Mina.

—Es por la testosterona. Deberían poner un cartel de advertencia en la puerta.

—¿Como el de "Prohibido el paso a las mujeres"?

—No hemos venido aquí para hacer ejercicio —replicó Serena, momentáneamente distraída por los bíceps de un tipo que levantaba pesas.

—Entonces, ¿para qué estamos aquí?

—Ya te lo he dicho. Porque necesito un hombre.

—Pues entonces tienes suerte. Hay uno justo detrás de ti.

Serena se volvió... y se dio de bruces contra un enorme torso sin vello. Al dar un paso atrás, com probó que el resto del hombre también carecía de pelo, excepto en el bigote. Pero cuando bajó la mirada y vio unos diminutos calzoncillos rojos levantó la vista de inmediato.

—Voy a tener que pedirles que se vayan, señoritas —dijo el gigante. Tenía una voz ronca, como de ultratumba, y unos ojos penetrantes, malignos.

Serena tragó saliva. Aquel hombre era justo lo que buscaba.

—Me llamo Serena Tsukino y escribo una columna semanal en el _Saint Louis Post._ Se llama _Los mordiscos de Serena._ ¿Le gustaría que hablase de su comedor en mi periódico?

—Aquí no tenemos comedor, señorita.

—Perdone, no me ha dicho su nombre —insistió ella, armándose de valor.

Tenía que llamarse Rocky o Rock o algo así. Ella conoció a un Rock cuando era pequeña: le decapitó a su Barbie.

—Tiff —contestó él.

—¿Perdón?

—Me llamo Tiff Atherton y soy el director de este gimnasio.

¿Tiff? Bueno, si no podía tener un Rock tendría un Tiff. No se puede tener todo.

—Encantada de conocerlo, señor Atherton.

—La reunión ha terminado, señoritas. Si no están fuera de aquí cuando haya contado hasta tres, las echaré yo mismo.

—Vámonos de aquí —dijo Mina, tomándola del brazo.

Pero Serena no se movió. No podía dejar pasar esa oportunidad porque tenía delante al hombre de sus sueños. Y estaba desesperada.

—Si deja que le explique... - Pero en lugar de hacerlo, Tiff se la colocó al hombro como si fuera un fardo.

—¡Suélteme!

Oyó un grito a su lado y giró la cabeza. Mina había corrido la misma suerte. Aparentemente, otro de los tipos del gimnasio decidió tomar parte en la diversión... aunque Mina seguramente no estaría pataleando. No, ella le daría su número de teléfono.

Quizá había usado la estrategia equivocada, pensó Serena. Debería haberse puesto a tontear con Tiff. Aparecer en bikini o algo así. Cualquier cosa para llamar su atención.

—Tiff, espera un momento. Tengo que hacerte una proposición.

—Estoy casado.

—No es ese tipo de proposición.

—¿Estamos hablando de dinero?

—No, pero...

—Entonces no tenemos nada que hablar —la interrumpió él, soltándola de golpe en la acera. Un segundo después, Mina apareció a su lado.

—¡Espera! —gritó Serena, agarrando el ancho tobillo de Tiff.

El hombre intentó quitársela de encima, pero Serena se aferraba al tobillo como si le fuera la vida en ello.

—Sólo quiero que me escuches. Ven conmigo a Chicago un fin de semana. Incluso podrías llevar a tu mujer. Lo pasaremos bien y...

— ¡A mí no me gustan esas cochinadas!

—No me refería a eso. Sólo será un relajante fin de semana en el hotel Ambassador. Con todos los gastos pagados.

—¿Y cuál es la trampa?

—La trampa es que... necesito un guardaespaldas. Soy una de las jueces en el concurso gastronómico de Chicago, pero uno de los chefs quiere usarme para afilar el cuchillo.

Tiff soltó un bufido.

—Tú no necesitas un guardaespaldas, lo que necesitas es un psicólogo.

Después, se soltó de un tirón y entró con su compañero en el gimnasio.

—¿Y ahora qué? —suspiró Mina, levantándose.

—No lo sé. Tiff era perfecto.

—Deberías haberle ofrecido dinero. O haberle mentido.

—Ya sabes que no puedo mentir —suspiró Serena.

—Es verdad. Te he visto intentarlo y es patético.

Serena no era capaz de mentir. Un defecto trágico cuando uno crece en una familia de cerebritos. Nunca pudo ocultar sus fallos con una buena mentira porque se ponía colorada como un tomate y rompía a sudar. Al menos, a ella no le crecía la nariz.Y, a pesar de todo, de niña la llamaban Pinocho.

Asombrosamente, ese fallo acabó siendo una bendición. Su deseo de contar la verdad la había convertido en la crítica gastronómica más popular de Saint Louis. Los lectores admiraban sus artículos porque eran divertidos y, sobre todo, honestos. La mayoría de los lectores, claro, no todos.

—Menudo plan —suspiró Mina—. Ha sido una estupidez.

—No ha sido una estupidez. Lo que pasa es que debería haber traído un collar y una correa.

—¿Qué quieres, un guardaespaldas o un perro guardián?

—Quiero protección. Desgraciadamente, tanto un guardaespaldas como un perro guardián cuestan dinero, así que necesito una solución creativa para mi problema.

—Podemos ir a otros gimnasios mañana por la noche. Supongo que podrás convencer a algún tipo para que se vaya contigo de juerga a Chicago.

—Voy a trabajar, Mina. No a pasarlo bien. Además, mañana tengo que visitar un café en la calle 57

—¿El Romeo?

—No recuerdo cómo se llama. Su amiga se puso a dar palmas.

—¡Ya está, ya está! Puedes encontrar un hombre en el Café Romeo.

—¿Tienen un tipo en la puerta?

—No, tienen una casamentera.

—¿Qué?

—Una casamentera. Por lo visto, hay una señora que lee los posos del café para buscar al hombre perfecto. No puedo creer que no hayas oído hablar del sitio.

Serena se encogió de hombros.

—Visito tantos restaurantes que no puedo acordarme de todos. Pero mi editor mencionó que hacían un pastel de chocolate muy bueno.

—¿A quién le importan los pasteles cuando puedes conseguir un buen culo? Mejor que el de Tiff y ese otro tipo. Sólo tienes que cumplimentar una solicitud, dando los datos de tu hombre perfecto.

Serena se lo pensó un momento. Podría ser la solución.

—Ahora mismo mi hombre perfecto debe medir un metro noventa, pesar doscientos kilos y levantar bloques de cemento.Y, sobre todo, debe ser temporal. Únicamente lo necesito para un fin de semana.

—¿Y si él quiere algo más?

—Me preocuparé por los detalles más tarde — contestó Serena, limpiándose los vaqueros—. Venga, vamos al Café Romeo.

—Espera un momento. Madame Luna tiene que leer los posos del café para encontrar al hombre adecuado y a ti no te gusta el café.

—Tomaré agua de fregar si es necesario. Además, yo no estoy buscando amor. Sólo quiero un guardaespaldas.

Serena pronto descubrió que no iba a ser tan fácil. Sentada en un taburete frente a la barra del Café Romeo, miraba angustiada su taza. Era tan fuerte que no podía tomárselo.

Pero como Mina estaba coqueteando con el chico de la caja y Madame Luna hablando con un hombre al final de la barra, tiró el café en un tiesto y volvió a dejar la taza sobre el plato.

—¿Ya ha terminado? —preguntó Madame Luna.

—Sí, ya he terminado —intentó sonreír ella, poniéndose colorada.

La propietaria del Café Romeo se sentó en un taburete a su lado y tomó la taza.

—Vamos a ver si podemos encontrar aquí a tu hombre perfecto.

—Yo esperaba algo más grande —bromeó Serena.

Madame Luna no contestó, ni sonrió siquiera mientras observaba los posos.

—Hum... Interesante.

—¿De verdad?

Por supuesto, ella no se creía nada.

—La lectura es un poco complicada, pero creo ver... sí, estoy casi segura.

—¿Un hombre? —aventuró Serena.

— Definitivamente.

—¿Es grande, enorme?

Madame Luna sonrió de forma etérea.

—Es el hombre de tu vida.

Serena sonrió también, pero seguía sin creer nada. No podía creerla después de haber dejado que los hombres hicieran descarrilar su carrera. Era como si el sentido común se fuera por la ventana cada vez que un hombre aparecía en su vida.

A los dieciocho años conoció a Steve y renunció a una beca en la Universidad de Brown para estar con él. Se matriculó en la universidad local, pero Steve se alistó en el ejército dos semanas después y acabó destinado en Turquía.

Luego se enamoró de Diamante, en el último año de carrera. Estaba loca por él, pero Diamante la dejó por una chica de diecisiete años. Serena suspendió tres de los cinco exámenes finales y tuvo que pasarse todo el verano estudiando para conseguir el título.

Perdió su trabajo en el Canal 4 de la televisión cuando Jedite la convenció para "viajar por todo el mundo" con él. Su romance duró hasta Pensacola, donde Jedite encontró otra compañera de viaje.

La lista era más larga. Por muy guapos, encantadores o listos que fueran, los hombres habían destrozado siempre su vida. Por eso Serena había declarado una moratoria seis meses antes, cuando consiguió el trabajo en el _Saint Louis Post._ Había perdido demasiadas oportunidades como para arriesgarse otra vez.

Quizá cuando consiguiera el éxito que siempre había buscado, reconsideraría su posición con respecto a los hombres. Pero, por el momento, la moratoria seguía en pie.

—¿Cuándo puedo conocerlo, Madame Luna?

—¿Qué tal mañana por la noche? Aquí, en el Café Romeo.

—Perfecto.

Todo parecía muy sencillo. Quizá era una señal, se dijo. Quizá aquella vez lograría encontrar lo que estaba buscando.

•**·.·´¯`·.·•Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Atrapando Solteros Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ•·.·´¯`·.·•**

**Hola chicas; disculpen la tardanza pero se me fue el viernes y el fin de semana rapidísimo, pero bueno, aquí estoy con este capítulo 1 de esta historia, jajaja, pobre Serena que terminó en el camión de la basura, pobre.**

**Muchas gracias por sus rw y que bueno que les haya gustado, espero que les siga gustando.**

**Besitos**

**Ángel Negro**


	3. Capítulo 2

**Disclamer: Los personajes pertenecen a la mente genial de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo los utilizo para adaptar esta obra que se llama _Trampa para solteros _de la autora _Kristin Gabriel_**

•**·.·´¯`·.·•Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Atrapando Solteros Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ•·.·´¯`·.·•**

—Esto es una pesadilla —murmuró Darien Chiba mientras la ayudante del fotógrafo le humedecía el torso con un spray.

Estaba sentado en un taburete del bar, ataviado sólo con unos pantalones de cuero negro. Afortunadamente, el café no había abierto todavía, de modo que los únicos testigos del espectáculo eran su tía Luna y su hermano Nick, que estaba muerto de risa.

—Ríete, pero tú eres el siguiente.

—Sí, pero yo lo haré con la camisa puesta. Por supuesto, la sesión fotográfica era una idea publicitaria de su tía Luna.

—Dale la rosa, Mimet —dijo el fotógrafo—. Queremos que sea muy romántico.

Luna se golpeó la barbilla con un dedo, pensativa.

—Yo creo que debería ponerse la rosa en la boca.

—Eso, eso —asintió el fotógrafo—. Ponle la rosa entre los dientes, Mimet.

Darien se cruzó de brazos.

—No pienso ponerme la flor en la boca. Me niego.

Nick soltó una risita.

—¿No dijiste eso de los pantalones de cuero?

—Pero esta vez lo digo en serio. Tía Luna, si quieres que estas fotos atraigan clientela deberías haber contratado modelos de verdad.

—Tú mismo dijiste que no podía pagarlos — replicó ella—. Además, ningún modelo se podría comparar con mis sobrinos. ¿A que son guapos, Mimet?

—Sí, guapísimos —murmuró la ayudante, intentando quitar las espinas de la rosa.

—¿Dónde está Andy? —preguntó Nick.

—En Atlanta, investigando un caso para una compañía de seguros —contestó Luna—. Una pena, desde luego. Pero estoy segura de que esta campaña hará famoso al Café Romeo.

Darien esperaba que eso fuera suficiente. Había estudiado la contabilidad del café durante todo el fin de semana y no tenía buena pinta. A menos que consiguieran aumentar la clientela, su tía tendría que cerrar el negocio tarde o temprano. Y no podía dejar que eso ocurriera. No sólo porque había invertido una considerable cantidad de dinero, sino porque aquel café lo era todo para su tía Luna. Y después de los sacrificios que había hecho para criarlos, se merecía un poco de tranquilidad.

De modo que si podía ayudarla posando medio desnudo en el café, lo haría. Además, tenía tiempo para hacerlo. Su trabajo como gerente de una cadena de gimnasios le permitía organizar su horario de trabajo a conveniencia. De hecho, tenía demasiado tiempo libre. Tiempo para preguntarse qué le faltaba a su vida.

Darien sacudió la cabeza. Odiaba a los quejumbrosos. Si no era feliz con su vida, dependía de él mismo cambiarla. Sencillamente, tenía que decidir cómo.

—Eso es todo, Darien —dijo el fotógrafo entonces—. Estoy deseando ver cómo han quedado para los pósters.

—¿Pósters? Nadie me había dicho nada de pósters.

—Es que tuve una visión —sonrió su tía Luna. Darien y Nick dejaron escapar un suspiro. —No, en serio... Los hombres del Café Romeo en las paradas de autobús, en las estaciones, en los gimnasios femeninos, en las salas de maternidad. En cualquier sitio donde se reúnan mujeres. ¿No es perfecto?

«Perfecto» no era exactamente la palabra que Darien tenía en mente. Y lo último que deseaba era ver un póster de sí mismo con pantalones de cuero colgado por todo Saint Louis.

—Deberías habernos avisado —protestó Nick.

Darien asintió. Pero con la tía Luna todo era así.

Nunca olvidaría cuando se ofreció voluntaria en el colegio y, en lugar de llevar las típicas galletas, organizó una protesta de los niños contra el estado de la cafetería.

O aquella vez que llevó a casa a sus amigos de la feria para divertirlo cuando tenía el sarampión. Seguía sin entender cómo pudo hacer entrar al elefante en la habitación...

Y no quería ni pensar en la larga lista de citas a ciegas que le había organizado durante años. La peor fue un fin de semana con la hermana gemela de la mujer barbuda. Naturalmente, la despeinada barbilla de la joven fue un serio obstáculo para el romance.

Darien tuvo que sonreír al recordar algunos de los intentos de su tía Luna por buscarle novia. Estaba un poco loca, pero debía reconocer que quería a sus sobrinos más que a nadie en el mundo.

—Hay otra cosa más que deberías saber —dijo ella entonces.

—¿Qué?

—Esta noche tienes una cita.

—¿Qué? —exclamó Darien.

—Aquí, en el café, a las siete. Es una chica estupenda. Se llama Serena y está deseando conocerte.

—Pues va a llevarse una desilusión. No pienso aparecer.

—Tú sabes que tengo un don para unir parejas, Darien. De verdad... he leído los posos del café y creo que esta chica es perfecta para ti.

Darien cerró los ojos y contó mentalmente hasta diez. Pero no perdería la paciencia. Había aprendido de la forma más dura lo que puede pasar si uno pierde el control.

—¿Darien?

—Tía Luna, te lo he dicho una docena de veces: no necesito una mujer en mi vida.

—¿Quieres que vaya a la cárcel?

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—De la Oficina del Consumidor. Podrían denunciarme y...

—Tía, por favor.

—¿Cómo voy a probar que Nick y tú sois los hombres del Café Romeo si no salís con ninguna de mis clientes?

—No creo que te encierren por eso.

—¿Y la reputación de mi negocio?

—Prepárale una cita con otro, yo no pienso venir—insistió Darien.

—Imposible. Ningún otro hombre cumple los requisitos.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Pues... es que ella dejó muy claro que ese hombre debía reunir una serie de requisitos.

—¿Por ejemplo?

—Tiene que medir más de un metro ochenta y cinco, pesar más de cien kilos y calzar más de un cuarenta y cuatro.

Darien señaló a su hermano.

—Nick reúne todos los requisitos. Que venga él.

—No, eso sería un desastre —murmuró Luna —. Además, tú has sido boxeador.

—¿Y qué tiene eso que ver?

—Uno de los requisitos de Serena es que su cita sepa hacer karate, judo o...

—Boxeo —suspiró Darien.

—Eso es. Me dijo que estaba buscando a Terminator.

—Esa chica está loca. ¿Qué piensa hacer con él, liarse a golpes?

Luna sonrió.

—Entonces, ¿vendrás?

—Claro que no. ¿Salir con una desequilibrada cuya idea del hombre perfecto es Arnold Schwarzenegger? Y luego dicen que somos los hombres los que nos preocupamos del físico...

—Es muy guapa —insistió Luna—. Y muy inteligente. La conocí anoche.

—¿El hombre de sus sueños debe hablar o le vale con que gruña?

—¿Por qué no vienes esta noche y te enteras?

—Nimuerto**.**

—Sólo sería esta noche, Darien. Si vienes, prometo no buscarte una cita nunca más.

Él la miró, incrédulo. Luna llevaba años persiguiendo los posos de su café, segura de que allí encontraría a la futura señora Chiba.

—¿Lo dices en serio?

—Completamente. Una sola cita, Darien. Sólo te pido eso.

Una cita. Una tarde perdida a cambio de libertad para toda la vida. No más citas sorpresa, no más mujeres barbudas...

—Muy bien. Trato hecho.

—¿De verdad?

—De verdad. Pero sólo esta tarde.

— ¡Qué bien, qué bien! Ahora tienes que vestirte para el papel.

—¿Tengo que ponerme un traje de Terminator?

—No, claro que no. Tú eres mucho más guapo que Arnold —sonrió su tía—. Pero tu vestuario es un poco... soso —dijo entonces, sacando una bolsa de detrás de la barra—. Te he comprado unas cositas para modernizar tu imagen.

—¿Qué cositas?

—Una camiseta negra sin mangas... para que pegue con los pantalones de cuero, ya sabes. Una cadena de oro, unos calzoncillos de leopardo...

—Tía Luna, yo soy gerente no un gigoló.

—Lo sé, cariño —dijo ella, poniendo la bolsa en sus manos—. Pero cuando Serena te vea vestido así, no podrá resistirse.

Lo último que Darien Chiba deseaba era que esa mujer lo encontrase irresistible. Además, su tía sólo cumpliría el trato si la tal Serena no quisiera volver a verlo en su vida.

Darien ocultó una sonrisa. Tenía un plan. Y si funcionaba, su cita le echaría un vistazo y diría: «hasta la vista, baby».

No fue precisamente amor a primera vista. Serena estaba en una esquina del Café Romeo, temblando de frío porque el aire acondicionado le daba directamente en la espalda. Normalmente reservaba el juicio sobre un restaurante hasta después de haber comido en él, pero el Café Romeo ya le había dejado mal sabor de boca.

Para empezar, no encontró aparcamiento y tuvo que caminar tres manzanas bajo la lluvia, sin para guas. Luego se le rompió un tacón cuando subía las escaleras dé la entrada. Al menos no se había caído... hasta que resbaló en el lavabo y se golpeó la rabadilla contra el mojado suelo de cerámica.

Serena consiguió cojear hasta la mesa sin que le ocurriese nada más, pero el informe sobre el Café Romeo que estaba componiendo en su cabeza no era precisamente halagador. De hecho, quedaría reducido a la mínima expresión una vez que el corrector de estilo borrase las palabrotas.

Entonces miró alrededor. Techos altos, suelos de madera, vidrieras de colores... en realidad, tenía un aire europeo muy agradable. Pero había una mancha de humedad en la pared y una grieta en el techo. En general, aquel sitio parecía necesitado de una mano de pintura, pero el aroma a café recién molido y las mesas rodeadas por sofás de terciopelo creaban un ambiente muy acogedor.

Por fin, un camarero de pelo oscuro sujeto en una coleta se acercó a la mesa con una taza de café.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó Serena. El hombre dejó escapar un suspiro.

—Café jamaicano, la especialidad de la casa — contestó, aclarándose la garganta—. Soy Seyia y, debido a circunstancias que no puedo controlar, me veo obligado a atenderla esta tarde.

Encantador. Encima tenía que soportar a un camarero irónico.

—Muy bien. Seyia, yo no he pedido este café.

—Invita la casa.

—Prefiero un té.

—Me temo que es imposible.

—¿Aquí no hay té?

Seyia levantó los ojos al cielo.

—Claro que sí. Pero usted debe tomarse el café.

—No me gusta el café.

—Pues lo siento, pero Madame Luna tiene que volver a leer los posos. La última vez no consiguió una lectura perfecta.

—¿Porqué?

—A mí no me pregunte, yo sólo trabajo aquí. Si no necesita nada más... Serena apartó la taza.

—Quiero una taza de té. Y si usted no me la trae, exijo hablar con la propietaria.

—Por favor, no me lo ponga difícil. Ni siquiera debería estar trabajando esta tarde. Debería... — Seyia se dejó caer frente a ella, con la cabeza en tre las manos.

Serena se puso colorada al comprobar que los otros clientes la miraban, acusadores. Pero ella nunca había hecho llorar a un camarero y no sabía cómo reaccionar.

—No llores, por favor —dijo por fin, tocando torpemente su hombro—. Esto no es nada personal. Es que no me gusta el café.

Seyia levantó la cabeza.

—Entonces, ¿qué hace aquí? No, no me lo diga. Ha venido a buscar amor.

—Eso es lo último que necesito. El camarero se secó las lágrimas con una servilleta.

—Mejor para usted, porque el amor no existe. ¿Sabe dónde debería estar yo ahora mismo?

¿En una institución mental? Serena se aclaró la garganta.

—No, ¿dónde?

—Visitando a mi prometida en el correccional de Vandalia.

—¿Tu prometida está en prisión?

—En realidad, es mi ex prometida —contestó Seyia, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas otra vez—. Hemos roto.

Serena le dio otra servilleta.

—Quizá estés mejor sin ella.

El camarero se sonó la nariz.

—Eso es lo que dice mi madre. La mujer debía estar dando saltos de alegría. Si ella hubiera llevado a casa a un ex convicto...

—¿Tu madre conoce a tu novia?

—Fue ella quien nos presentó —suspiró Seyia, resignado—. Son compañeras de celda.

Serena se quedó boquiabierta. Literalmente.

—Tómate mi café, anda —consiguió decir, acercándole la taza.

—No puedo. Madame Luna tiene que leer los posos. Aunque da igual. El amor es un mito, un cuento de hadas. No hay finales felices en la vida real.

El Café Romeo empezaba a encabezar la lista de candidatos al peor restaurante de Saint Louis. Y aún no había pedido la comida.

—Mi prometida rompió conmigo por un imbécil —siguió el camarero, secándose las lágrimas con un montón de servilletas—. Es el entrenador de baloncesto del correccional. Y, según dice mi madre, un semental.

Al pobre Seyia nunca le confundirían con un semental, desde luego. Era alto y flaco, con ojos de cachorro y unas pestañas larguísimas.

—No a todas las mujeres les gusta ese tipo de hombre.

—Sí, ya. Pues usted ha elegido a Darien Chiba como el hombre de sus sueños.

—¿Es un semental? —preguntó Serena, nerviosa. Aunque no tenía por qué estarlo. Aquella cita era una cuestión de negocios, por así decir.

—Es boxeador. Ex boxeador, para ser más exactos. Ganó el título de púgil del año y luego dejó la profesión. Lo llamaban El Martillo.

El Martillo. Serena sintió un escalofrío. Podía imaginarlo: alto, grande, malo, salvaje. La clase de hombre que necesitaba. Para el fin de semana, claro.

—Estoy deseando conocerlo.

—La que le espera... —suspiró Seyia.

—No te cae bien, ¿verdad?

—¿Que si no me cae bien? Lo odio —contestó él, simulando escupir al suelo—. Luego no diga que no la he advertido.

¿Qué habría querido decir? Los nervios de Serena dieron paso al pánico. Quizá iba a cometer un error. Estaba a punto de pedirle a un extraño que se fuera con ella a Chicago...

—A lo mejor no aparece. Debería haber llegado hace diez minutos.

—Aparecerá. Los sementales como él no dejan escapar una oportunidad. Y siempre se llevan a las más... a las más guapas —la voz de Seyia se rompió mientras alargaba la mano para tomar otra servilleta. Al hacerlo, empujó la taza sin querer y el café jamaicano cayó sobre la falda de Serena.

—¿Qué haces? —gritó ella, levantándose.

—¡Ay, qué horror! ¡Qué día llevo! —Sollozó el camarero, mientras intentaba limpiar la mancha con una servilleta—. Créame, el café jamaicano no sale con nada.

—Te creo —suspiró Serena, intentando no ponerse a llorar ella también.

—¿Sabe una cosa? Su cara me suena. ¿Ha estado en la cárcel?

—No —contestó ella, dejándose caer sobre el sofá. Al hacerlo, se golpeó la dolorida rabadilla y lanzó un gemido.

—¿Qué le pasa?

—Me caí en el lavabo hace un rato y me duele... la espalda.

—Pobre —dijo Seyia, mirándola con insistencia—. ¿Seguro que no nos conocemos? Su cara me suena mucho.

—Estoy segura de no haberte visto antes. Probablemente la había reconocido porque su fo tografía aparecía al lado de la columna en el periódico, pero no le gustaba llamar la atención cuando iba a juzgar un restaurante... un poco absurdo en aquel caso porque Seyia y ella se habían convertido en el entretenimiento de los pocos clientes del café.

—En fin, no puedo quedarme charlando toda la tarde. ¿Quiere algo más?

Serena lo miró, atónita.

—Mataría por una taza de té.

—Mi ex prometida suele decir cosas así. Quizá por eso aún no le han dado la condicional. En fin... marchando una taza de té.

—Seyia —lo llamó Serena—. ¿Por qué no te cae bien Darien Chiba?

—Porque, además de ser el sobrino de Madame Luna, es el gerente del café. Le gusta controlarlo todo y dice que soy demasiado emocional para este trabajo. ¡Yo! ¿Se lo puede creer? —exclamó el camarero, llevándose una mano al corazón—. Si no fuera el protegido de Madame Luna, Darien probablemente me daría una paliza y luego me metería en el molinillo. Si alguna vez ve a un tal Seyia Kou en la carta, llame a la policía.

Serena asintió, perpleja. Pero no tendría que mirar la carta del Café Romeo porque no pensaba volver a pisarlo.

Cuando el excéntrico camarero se alejó, intentó concentrarse en su plan. Tenía que gustarle a El Martillo. Pero no demasiado, sólo lo suficiente como para que fuese con ella a Chicago.

—¿Serena Tsukino? —sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una voz de hombre.

Era una voz oscura, ronca, peligrosa; y su pulso se aceleró. Entonces se volvió para mirarlo.

Lo primero que vio fue... una camisa verde lima abrochada hasta el cuello. Y un pelo oscuro con raya al medio y cantidades industriales de bri llantina. Para rematar, una tirita con un dibujo de Garfíeld en el mentón.

El tipo debía medir más de metro ochenta y cinco, pero la horrible camisa y unos pantalones anchos de color caqui escondían sus músculos. Si tenía alguno.

Serena tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no soltar una carcajada. El único rasgo atractivo de aquel hombre eran sus ojos azul oscuro, escondidos tras unas gafas de pasta.

Pero esos ojos no podían esconder la verdad: El Martillo era poderoso de la cabeza a los pies.

•**·.·´¯`·.·•Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Atrapando Solteros Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ•·.·´¯`·.·•**

**Hola chicas, sé que me van a matar pero he andado bastante ocupada con el trabajo, tan así que olvide subir el capítulo el viernes, lo siento amigas, en compensación prometo subir mañana el siguiente capítulo, gracias por sus rw, y espero que les siga gustando esta historia...**

**Besitos**

**Ángel Negro**


	4. Capítulo 3

**Disclamer: Los personajes pertenecen a la mente genial de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo los utilizo para adaptar esta obra que se llama _Trampa para solteros _de la autora _Kristin Gabriel_**

•**·.·´¯`·.·•Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Atrapando Solteros Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ•·.·´¯`·.·•**

Capítulo 3

Darien observó a Serena, que lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos. Y debía reconocer que eran unos ojos bonitos; de un azul claro que le recordaba una piscina. Y el pelo también era bonito; una masa de rizos rubios que enmarcaban su cara ovalada. También admiró sus generosos labios...

—Sí, soy Serena Tsukino. ¿Es usted... Darien Chiba?

—Azu zervicio —contestó él, sin pronunciar las eses, como si tuviera un defecto en el habla.

Mientras se sentaba, Darien tuvo que recordarse a sí mismo que los ojos, el pelo y los labios de aquella chica no le importaban porque no pensaba volver a verla. Si mostraba el mínimo interés, su tía Luna empezaría a comprar arroz para la boda. Y no pensaba caer en esa trampa. Por muy apetitoso que fuera el cebo. Ella bajó la mirada, murmurando algo así como: «hoy no es mi día».

Darien escondió una sonrisa. No le gustaba engañar a nadie, pero era lo mejor. Cuanto antes le probase que eran incompatibles, más rápido podría marcharse.

—Ziento llegar tarde. Ez que eztaba viendo _La izla del tezoro_ en la tele.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Qué capítulo?

—¿Qué?

—¿Qué episodio estaba viendo? —preguntó Serena—. Mi favorito es cuando llegan los piratas y encierran a los nativos en la cueva.

—Zí, eze —asintió Darien, que no había visto un episodio de _La isla del tesoro_ desde que era pequeño—. Por cierto, ezta noche hay un maratón de El Gordo y el Flaco en el Rívoli. ¿Ze puede creer que nunca ganaron un Ozcar?

—¿Se puede creer que yo nunca he visto una película de El Gordo y el Flaco? Podría ser divertido —contestó Serena.

Tenía que estar de broma. No podía querer ir a ver una película de Laurel y Hardy. La mayoría de las mujeres lo consideraba una forma de tortura.

Pero entonces la sonrisa de Serena desapareció.

—La pena es que no puedo ir a ningún sitio con esta pinta —dijo, levantándose para mostrar la mancha de café en la falda.

Pero Darien no vio ninguna mancha. Sólo vio un par de largas piernas y el profundo escote de la blusa.

Sí, tenía razón, no podía ir así al cine. Ningún hombre miraría la pantalla.

—Me temo que tendré que llevarla a la tintorería.

Él tragó saliva. Pero antes de que pudiera calibrar las consecuencias, se encontró diciendo:

—Yo la ayudaré, zi quiere.

—¿Conoce alguna tintorería por aquí?

—¿Tintorería?

—Para quitar la mancha —dijo Serena. Seyia se acercó entonces a la mesa.

—Ya sé quién es usted: Serena Mordisquitos.

—Es Serena Tsukino —masculló Darien, irritado por la interrupción.

—Que no, que no. Escribe una columna de cocina para el _Saint Louis Post_ —explicó el camarero— Se llama _Los mordiscos de Serena._

_¿Los mordiscos de Serena?_ Darien se dio cuenta entonces de con quién estaba hablando: la crítica gastronómica más importante de Saint Louis. Llevaba meses escribiendo al periódico para pedir que fuese al Café Romeo... Y cuando por fin se dignaba aparecer, él hacía lo imposible para que saliera corriendo...

—Maldita sea —murmuró, entre dientes.

—Seguro que ha venido para hablar de nosotros —dijo Seyia.

—Sí, pero...

-¡Y yo le he tirado encima una taza de café! _Que _ horror, qué horror. ¿Qué tal la espalda?

—¿La espalda? —repitió Darien.

—Es que se cayó en el lavabo —le informó Seyia—. Seguramente se habrá roto algún hueso.

—No me he roto nada —dijo Serena, nerviosa—. Pero es que me rompí el tacón del zapato en la entrada...

—Esa escalera es una trampa mortal —la interrumpió el camarero—. Me sorprende que no nos hayan denunciado todavía.

Darien no sabía si darle una patada a Seyia o a sí mismo. Lo había estropeado todo... Aunque quizá podría reparar el daño antes de que fuese demasiado tarde. Se levantó de golpe y... sin darse cuenta empujó a Seyia, que procedió a tirar encima de Serena la taza de té que llevaba en la mano.

—¡Por favor!

—Muy bien Chiba —suspiró el camarero, tomando un montón de servilletas—. A ver, señorita Mordiscos, deje que le limpie la blusa. Pero le advierto que las manchas de té indio son casi im posibles de quitar...

Darien no se quedó para oír el resto de la frase. Salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo y se encerró en el almacén. Una vez dentro, se quitó la horrible camisa verde y buscó la bolsa que le ha bía dado su tía. Allí estaban los pantalones de cuero, la camiseta negra...

Después de vestirse, tiró las gafas de pasta y se pasó un peine. Como no tenía tiempo de quitarse la brillantina, se echó el pelo hacia atrás. Desde luego, no se parecía a Arnold Schwarzenegger, pero asustaría a más de una anciana.

—Si esto es lo que Serena quiere, esto es lo que va a tener.

Cuando abrió la puerta, su tía Luna lanzó un grito.

—¡Darien! Menos mal que te he encontrado.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Todo. ¿Has visto a Serena?

—Sí, la he visto. Además de ser muy guapa, es la persona que podría salvar al Café Romeo de la ruina. Y ahora, si no te importa, tengo que volver con ella.

—¡No! —gritó su tía, agarrándolo de la camiseta.

—¿Porqué?

—Odio admitirlo, pero he cometido un terrible error. Serena Tsukino no es la mujer de tu vida.

—Me parece muy bien, tía Luna, pero no quiero casarme con ella. Sólo quiero invitarla a cenar para que haga una buena crítica del Café Romeo.

—Espera, escúchame. Seyia acaba de traerme su taza de café... es una persona mentalmente inestable. No creo que debas hablar con ella.

Darien dejó escapar un suspiro.

—Puedo cuidar de mí mismo, tía Luna.

—¿Y si fuera peligrosa?

—Lo único peligroso que Serena Tsukino puede hacer es una mala crítica. Y eso es lo que hará si no vuelvo ahora mismo a la mesa.

Si Seyia no había destrozado ya por completo la reputación del café.

—¡Darien, espera! —gritó Luna.

Pero él no podía esperar. Tenía mucho trabajo por delante. Incluso podría tardar toda la noche. Y no le importaba hacer un sacrificio... por el Café Romeo.

Pero cuando llegó a la mesa descubrió que era demasiado tarde.

Serena Tsukino había desaparecido.

La lluvia se había convertido en llovizna cuando Serena logró escapar del Café Romeo, renqueando sobre el tacón roto.

Todo había sido un desastre. Pero la sugerencia de Seyia de que se quedara en cueros en la coci na mientras él intentaba quitarle las manchas fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Especialmente cuando intentó desabrocharle la falda delante de los clien tes. Al menos, no la había seguido, pensó, mirando por encima del hombro.

Le daba pena por Darien Chiba. El pobre Darien. Podría tener cierto potencial con un completo cambio de imagen y un logopeda que solucionara sus problemas...

Tres manzanas y dos ampollas más tarde, llegó hasta su coche. Estaba sacando las llaves cuando una mano de hierro se posó en su hombro.

Rompehuesos.

Lanzando un grito de pánico, y sin mirar, ella le dio con el bolso en la cabeza. El hombre cayó al suelo como un saco.

Serena abrió la puerta del coche con manos temblorosas, pero cuando iba a salir de allí a la carrera un gemido procedente del suelo la hizo vacilar.

Bolso en mano, se acercó a su atacante, que estaba tumbado en la acera. El agua caía sobre sus pantalones de cuero y la camiseta, empapada, se pegaba a su ancho torso como una segunda piel. Un relámpago iluminó la tirita de Garfield en el mentón.

—¿Darien? —exclamó, poniéndose de rodillas. Era Darien Chiba, un nuevo y mejorado Darien Chiba—. Por favor, háblame —murmuró, levantando delicadamente su cabeza.

Él abrió los ojos poco a poco.

—¿Qué demonios llevas en el bolso, una piedra?

—Un ladrillo —contestó Serena—. Es por protección.

—Menos mal que no llevas una pistola.

—No, las armas me dan miedo.

—A mí también, hasta que me dieron en la cabeza con un ladrillo —murmuró Darien—. La próxima vez, prefiero arriesgarme con una bala.

—Espera un momento —dijo ella entonces. Aquel hombre no era el mismo que había visto en el Café Romeo—. ¿Y esa ropa? ¿Y el defecto en el habla?

Darien tragó saliva.

—Puede que me hayas curado con el ladrillo. Es un milagro.

—Es una tomadura de pelo —replicó Serena, soltando su cabeza, que dio de golpe contra la acera.

—¡Ay! ¡Me has hecho daño!

—Me alegro —dijo ella, cruzándose de brazos—. ¿Te importaría explicarme qué está pasando aquí?

—Pues... tú me has atacado con un ladrillo y yo estoy intentando no tomármelo como algo personal —contestó Darien, un poco mareado—. Especialmente, porque me gustaría conocerte mejor.

—No entiendo nada. Hace un minuto eras un tipo con la camisa abrochada hasta el cuello y gafas de culo de vaso y ahora... —Serena lo miró de arriba abajo. Sí, aquel hombre haría que un superhéroe pareciese un fideo—. ¿Qué ha sido del otro tipo?

—¿Seyia?

—No, el otro Darien Chiba. El de las gafas y la raya en medio.

—¿Me creerías si te digo que tengo doble personalidad?

—No.

—¿Un gemelo malvado?

—No.

Darien se levantó, apoyándose en el coche.

—Deberíamos ponemos a cubierto para discu tir el asunto. Con una buena taza de café.

Pero Serena no pensaba dejar que se saliera con la suya.

—Quiero discutirlo ahora mismo. Además, ya estamos mojados, o sea que da igual. Él dejó escapar un largo suspiro.

—Muy bien, te contaré la verdad.

—No te preocupes, no voy a asustarme.

—No quería salir contigo.

—Ah.

—No es nada personal. Es que estoy harto de que mi tía interfiera en mi vida amorosa y cuando me dijo cuál era tu descripción del hombre ideal...

—Decidiste aparecer exactamente como lo contrario —terminó Serena la frase por él.

Estaba más enfadada consigo misma que con Darien. ¿Cómo podía haberse creído el numerito del gafotas? Mirándolo en aquel momento, con aquellos bíceps, tríceps y cuadriceps... ¿dónde los había escondido?

—Por favor, deja que te compense. No sabía que serías tan... —Darien la miró de arriba abajo.

Serena se dio cuenta entonces de que la lluvia hacía que su blusa fuera casi transparente. Y, por supuesto, de inmediato se colocó el bolso como escudo.

—¿No sabías que sería tan qué?

—Tan sorprendente. Y tampoco sabía que fueras la periodista del _Saint Louis Post._ Si lo hubiera sabido, no habría dejado que te atendiese Seyia. Y, sinceramente, espero que no la tomes con el Café Romeo.

—Qué gracioso.

—Haré cualquier cosa para compensarte —insistió Darien.

—¿Cualquier cosa?

—Cualquier cosa—repitió él. Serena sonrió entonces.

—Muy bien. Trato hecho.

Una semana después, Darien abrió la puerta de su casa maleta en mano y se encontró con Nick en el porche.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—He venido para evitar que cometas el mayor error de tu vida. Darien miró su reloj.

—Tengo que tomar un avión.

—Dame cinco minutos —dijo su hermano, en trando en la casa.

Con un suspiro de irritación, Darien lo siguió.

—Muy bien. Tienes cinco minutos.

A pesar de su naturaleza impaciente, siempre tenía tiempo para sus hermanos. Incluso cuando estaba en lo más alto, durante su carrera como boxeador, Nick y Andy _siempre_ supieron que podían contar con él. ¡Y cómo!

De crío, los problemas de Nick con la policía lo llevaron más de una vez a la comisaría. Andy nunca tuvo ese tipo de problemas, pero algunas veces Darien deseó que alguien detuviera a su hermano pequeño por romper tantos corazones. No recordaba el número de novias que habían llorado sobre su hombro. Y si alguna vez tenía artritis en la articulación, le enviaría a él las facturas del médico.

Nick se sentó en el sofá. Había cambiado los vaqueros rotos y las cazadoras de cuero por unos serios pantalones de color caqui y una camisa blanca. Y conducía un buen coche en lugar de una ruidosa moto, gracias a su prestigio como contratista de obras.

La oveja negra de la familia había dejado de serlo, pero eso no significaba que pudiese mangonear a Darien.

—¿Tienes una cerveza? —preguntó Nick.

—Lo siento, no hay tiempo para cervezas.

—No puedes irte con esa tal Serena.

—¿Por qué no?

Nick señaló la frente de Darien.

—¿Qué es eso?

—¿Qué?

—El chichón. ¿Qué has hecho, darte de bruces contra una pared?

—En realidad, fue un ladrillo. Serena lleva uno en el bolso y te aseguro que sabe usarlo —contestó Darien, pasándose una mano por la frente.

—A ver si lo entiendo. ¿Esa mujer te pega un ladrillazo y tú sigues queriendo casarte con ella?

Darien soltó una carcajada.

—¿Casarme con ella? ¿De dónde ha salido eso?

—De la tía Luna. Nunca la había visto tan disgustada. Me ha dicho que ibas a casarte con ella y que serías infeliz toda tu vida.

—Puedes decirle a tía Luna que esté tranquila. No pienso casarme ni con Serena ni con nadie. Nunca.

El matrimonio estaba fuera de cuestión para Darien. Le encantaban las mujeres, pero no podía enamorarse porque el amor obliga a los hombres a hacer tonterías. Los hace perder el control de sus emociones. Y él no pensaba dejar que eso volviera a pasarle.

—Entonces, ¿no te marchas a Chicago para casarte?—insistió Nick.

—Claro que no. Sólo vamos a pasar el fin de semana.

—¿Un fin de semana romántico?

—No exactamente.

Su hermano levantó una ceja.

—¿Te importaría explicar eso?

—Es una mezcla de viaje de negocios y de placer. Serena es Serena Tsukino, la crítica gastronómica del _Saint Louis Post._ Estaba... revisando la carta del Café Romeo cuando nos conocimos.

—¿Y qué tal?

—A ver si con esto lo entiendes: la atendió Seyia.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo es posible?

—Porque tía Luna se niega a despedirlo. Yo no tengo nada personal contra él, pero es un completo desastre.

—Supongo que la señorita Tsukino se quedaría de piedra.

—Eso es decir poco. Especialmente cuando aparecí yo.

—¿Y eso? Tú nunca has tenido ningún problema para impresionar a las mujeres.

—Es que esta vez... digamos que quise dar una mala impresión —suspiró Darien—. Mira, no tengo tiempo de contarte los detalles, pero digamos que la única forma de compensarla era ir con ella a Chicago. A cambio, hará una buena crítica del Café Romeo.

—¿Lo ha prometido?

—Hemos hecho un trato —se encogió Darien de hombros.

—¿Por escrito?

—Claro que no.

—¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no te fíes de las mujeres, Darien?

—No conoces a Serena, es una mujer de palabra.

—¿Y eso lo decidiste antes o después de que te diera con el ladrillo?

—Muy bien, no es perfecta. Pero al menos no me dejó inconsciente en el suelo.

—¿Estabas inconsciente? —exclamó Nick.

—Bueno... sólo un par de minutos.

—Yo no me acercaría a una mujer que me hubiese dejado inconsciente. Y me pregunto por qué quiere pasar un fin de semana con un hombre al que acaba de conocer.

Darien volvió a encogerse de hombros.

—No fue muy explícita con los detalles. Y yo estaba un poco golpeado, así que no me enteré bien. A lo mejor se siente sola.

—O está desesperada. O es una psicópata. Ya sabes que con la tía Luna todo es posible.

—Lo sé, pero estoy dispuesto a arriesgarme — dijo Darien.

¿Cómo podía decir que no después de todo lo que su tía había hecho por los Chiba? Luna cuidó de ellos cuando su madre los abandonó, llenando sus vidas de alegría y calor familiar. De extravagancias también, pero no se puede tener todo.

—Estoy seguro de que Serena no puede hacerme daño. Además, me da igual cuál sea la razón para este viaje mientras haga una buena crítica del Café Romeo.

—Te lo digo en serio, hermano. A una mujer hay que decirle lo que se espera de ella o lo que se está dispuesto a dar. Así no hay malentendidos.

Darien lo acompañó a la puerta.

—¿Y desde cuándo eres un experto en mujeres?

—No he dicho que lo fuera —sonrió Nick—. Aunque estoy haciendo un estudio intensivo sobre el asunto. Para cuando haya terminado, encontraré a la esposa perfecta.

Darien contuvo un escalofrío de horror.

—¿Esposa perfecta? Esas dos palabras no pueden ir en la misma frase.

—Tienes que hacerte cargo de la situación — insistió su hermano—. Déjale claro a Serena que no vas a soportar ninguna tontería. Ah, y convéncela para que saque el ladrillo del bolso.

—Gracias por el consejo —dijo Darien.

—De nada, hermano —sonrió Nick, dándole un golpe en la espalda—. De nada.

Serena estaba intentando cerrar la cremallera de la maleta cuando sonó el timbre.

—¡Está abierto!

Mina, su vecina, entró en el apartamento con una bolsa adornada con exceso de cintas.

—¡Espera! Aún no lo has guardado todo. Te traigo un regalo.

—Si intento meter algo más en la maleta, explotará.

—Pero es que esto es necesario —insistió Mina.

Serena abrió la bolsita y encontró una caja de preservativos.

—En todos los colores del arco iris —le informó su amiga, dejándose caer en el sofá. Artemis, el gato de Serena, se tumbó a su lado.

—No deberías haberte molestado.

—De nada.

—No, digo que no deberías haberte molestado porque no los voy a usar.

Mina sonrió.

—Por si no te acuerdas, no son para ti, son para Darien.

—Él tampoco los va a usar.

—¿Y él lo sabe?

—No exactamente —contestó Serena, sin mirarla.

—No le has hablado de Rompehuesos.

—No exactamente.

—¿Y qué le has contado?

Serena consiguió entonces cerrar la maleta, con un suspiro de alivio.

—Sólo le he dicho que vamos a pasar el fin de semana en Chicago.

—¿Nada más? ¿No le has hablado del concurso gastronómico, ni de que uno de los chefs quiere hacer puré contigo?

—No me pareció buen momento. Era de noche, llovía... y Darien no estaba completamente lúcido.

—¿Vas a decírselo o no?

—Claro. Cuando llegue el momento.

—¿Y cuándo será eso?

—Cuando estemos a cinco mil metros del suelo.

Mina soltó una carcajada.

—Espero que no te tire del avión. No puedo creer que un hombre haya aceptado pasar un fin de semana contigo... sin esperar nada.

Serena se encogió de hombros.

—No le he dicho exactamente que sería una relación platónica, pero yo creo que está claro. Nuestro encuentro en el Café Romeo fue un poco... raro y creo que quiere compensarme —suspiró, mirando alrededor para comprobar si olvidaba algo—. ¿Seguro que no te importa quedarte con Artemis?

—Claro que no. Me encantan los gatos. De hecho, estoy pensando en comprar uno.

—Muy bien, la comida está en la despensa y...

—Ya lo sé. Anda, vete. Y pásalo bien.

Serena respiró profundamente.

—Dime que no estoy cometiendo un error.

—No estás cometiendo un error. Vas a pasar el fin de semana en un hotel estupendo con un pedazo de tío.

—Pero no sé nada sobre él. Sólo que fue boxeador. ¿Y si es un machista insoportable? ¿O un playboy? ¿O un psicópata?

—Pensé que te caía bien.

—Sí, me cae bien —admitió ella.

Entonces se percató de algo: esa era precisamente la razón por la que empezaba a arrepentirse. No había conocido a un hombre tan interesante como Darien Chiba en mucho tiempo.

—Y si tú no le cayeras bien, no habría aceptado pasar el fin de semana contigo —dijo Mina, guiñándole un ojo—. A lo mejor le gustas.

—No quiero gustarle, sólo quiero que me proteja.

Su amiga levantó los ojos al cielo.

—¿Sigues con lo de esa estúpida prórroga? No me lo puedo creer.

—No es estúpida. Mira todas las cosas buenas que me han ocurrido desde que pasé de los hombres. Tengo un buen trabajo en el _Saint Louis Post,_ mi columna es un éxito, me han invitado a ser juez en uno de los concursos gastronómicos más prestigiosos del país... ¿quién sabe dónde podría llegar?

—¿Dónde? Yo te lo diré: a seguir durmiendo sola.

Serena negó con la cabeza.

—La prórroga no durará para siempre, sólo hasta que tenga mi vida solucionada. Tengo veintisiete años y ya he perdido demasiado tiempo, Mina. Este fin de semana podría ser muy importante para mí y no puedo dejar que Darien Chiba me haga perder la concentración.

Mina la miró, indecisa.

—¿Y si es irresistible? Serena se encogió de hombros.

—Sólo tendré que resistirlo durante setenta y dos horas. No creo que sea tan difícil.

•**·.·´¯`·.·•Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Atrapando Solteros Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ•·.·´¯`·.·•**

**Hola chicas… lo prometido es deuda y aquí les dejo otro capitulo en compensación de mi pequeño retraso, jeje, como ven… Darien queriendo parecer nerd, jajajaja, y su acento tan extraño, jajaja, estuvo genial, que noqueada le dio Serena, ahora que pasara, porque obvio nadie podría resistir ni media hora con él sin querer lanzársele encima. **

**Gracias por sus rw, y espero que les haya gustado el capítulo**

**Besitos**

**Ángel Negro**


	5. Capítulo 4

**Disclamer: Los personajes pertenecen a la mente genial de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo los utilizo para adaptar esta obra que se llama _Trampa para solteros _de la autora _Kristin Gabriel_**

•**·.·´¯`·.·•Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Atrapando Solteros Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ•·.·´¯`·.·•**

¿Qué no iba a ser difícil? Serena lamentó sus palabras en cuanto vio aquella sonrisa. Darien Chiba estaba más guapo que la última vez. Con unos vaqueros gastados y un polo de manga corta azul marino que destacaba sus bíceps, era de escándalo.

—Es un viaje de negocios —se dijo en voz baja—. Nada más que un viaje de negocios.

—Casi es hora de abordar... —sonrió Darien, quitándole la maleta—. ¿Qué llevas aquí, más ladrillos?

—No, sólo un par de cosas que necesito — murmuró ella sacando los billetes del bolso.

Cuando abordaron, sintió algo parecido al pánico. En parte por su miedo a volar y en parte por el hombre que iba sentado a su lado. No sólo era guapo, además olía de maravilla. Y setenta y dos horas le parecían de repente una eternidad.

—¿Nerviosa? —preguntó Darien.

—Un poco. No me gusta viajar en avión.

—A mí me encanta —dijo él, cuando los motores se ponían en marcha.

Serena cerró los ojos cuando el avión tomaba velocidad sobre la pista. Una infinidad de tragedias aéreas pasaron por su mente mientras despegaba del suelo.

—Hay más muertos por accidentes de tráfico que por desastres aéreos —siguió Darien. Parecía tranquilo, relajado.

Y eso la ponía de los nervios.

—¿No me digas?

—De hecho, en un accidente de avión la mayoría de los pasajeros mueren por inhalación de humo, no por el golpe —siguió Darien, tan fresco—. Por eso hay que saber dónde están las salidas de emergencia...

—Mira, déjalo —lo interrumpió Serena.

—Relájate, mujer. Piensa que hay miles de vuelos diarios. Lo que no entiendo es cómo no hay más colisiones en el aire. ¿Sabes que la profesión de controlador aéreo es una de las más estresantes?

—¿Colisiones en el aire? —gritó ella, mirando por la ventanilla como si esperase encontrar un avión de frente.

—No suele pasar —le aseguró Darien—. La mayoría de los accidentes ocurren por algún fallo en los motores —añadió, mirando alrededor—. No sé cuántos años tendrá este avión.

Serena notó entonces que los brazos del asiento estaban muy usados y el cristal de la ventanilla arañado. Aquel avión era viejo, muy viejo.

—¿Tú crees que este es antiguo?

—No lo sé. Pero podría fallar cualquier cosa: el motor, el tren de aterrizaje... Me han contado que un águila rompió la ventanilla de un avión y tres pasajeros salieron despedidos antes de que pudieran...

—¡Se acabó! ¡Quiero bajarme ahora mismo! —gritó Serena.

—Tranquila, tranquila. Estoy de broma, tonta. No va a pasar nada.

—A menos que nos encontremos con un montón de águilas.

—No suelen volar tan alto —rio Darien—. Estamos a cinco mil metros del suelo.

«Cinco mil metros del suelo». Ese era su pie para decirle lo que iban a hacer en Chicago. Pero como no estaba convencida de sobrevivir a aquel vuelo, ¿para qué iba a contarle nada?

Darien empezó a darle un masaje en el cuello y, casi contra su voluntad Serena empezó a relajarse.

—¿Lo ves? Eso está mejor. Piensa en otra cosa.

Era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. Pero tenía razón.

—¿A cuánta gente has dejado en la lona?

—¿Qué?

—Eres boxeador, ¿no?

—Ex boxeador —contestó él—. Y mi récord es veintitrés a uno.

—¿Los dejaste K.O.?

—Once de ellos fuero K.O. técnico.

—¿Qué es eso?

—Cuando el árbitro da por terminada la pelea.

—Ah. ¿Y a ti te dejaron K.O. alguna vez?

Darien vaciló durante un segundo.

—Perdí la última pelea —contestó, mirándola a los ojos—. ¿Sabes que tienes una piel preciosa?

—Sí, bueno... —Serena carraspeó—. Sobre este fin de semana...

—Conozco un buen restaurante en la avenida Michigan. ¿Te gusta la comida tailandesa?

—Sí... quiero decir no. Bueno, es que no tendremos mucho tiempo.

Darien levantó una ceja.

—Pero necesitaremos recuperar fuerzas.

—No, no... Verás, creo que debería explicártelo. Nos alojaremos en el hotel Ambassador, donde tendrá lugar un concurso gastronómico en el que soy una de los jueces.

—Entonces, comeremos bien.

—Yo estaré comiendo todo el fin de semana. Tú puedes hacerlo donde quieras, o pedir la comida al servicio de habitaciones.

—¿Quieres decir que no tendremos tiempo para ir a dar una vuelta?

—Darien, te he pedido que vinieras conmigo a Chicago por una razón.

—¿Cuál?

—Necesito un guardaespaldas. Él no dijo nada y Serena se perdió en la profundidad de sus ojos azules. —Necesito un guardaespaldas —repitió.

—¿Y?

—Y eres tú.

—Dime que estás de broma.

—No, lo digo completamente en serio. Creo que serías perfecto.

—Nick tenía razón —suspiró Darien entonces.

—¿Quién es Nick?

—Mi hermano. Él conoce bien a las mujeres y debería haberle hecho caso —dijo Darien, pasándose una mano por el pelo—. Lo siento, pero no puede ser.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Que tendrás que buscar otro guardaespaldas. En cuanto lleguemos a Chicago compraré un billete de vuelta a Saint Louis.

— ¡No puedes hacerme eso!

—¿Que no?

Antes de que pudiera convencerlo apareció la azafata con el carrito de las bebidas.

—¿Zumo de naranja?

—Lo que tú quieras, guapa —sonrió Darien. Serena lo vio tonteando con la azafata y se enfadó consigo misma. Debería haber esperado hasta llegar al hotel. Tenía que convencerlo para que se quedase en Chicago.

Después de darles un zumo de naranja y una bolsita de cacahuetes, la azafata siguió por el pasillo con su carrito... las botellas tintineando cuando el avión dio un salto.

—¿Qué ha sido eso? —exclamó Serena—. ¿Un águila?

—No, sólo una pequeña turbulencia. Y ahora dime por qué necesitas un guardaespaldas.

—¿Vas a pensártelo?

—No, pero si hablas de ello a lo mejor dejas de pensar en un accidente.

El avión volvió a agitarse bruscamente y entonces oyeron la voz del piloto:

—Señores pasajeros, estamos atravesando una zona de turbulencias. No hay ningún peligro, pero como medida de precaución sugiero que se abrochen los cinturones de seguridad.

—Vamos a estrellarnos, ¿verdad? —Musitó Serena—. Por eso ha dicho que nos pongamos los cinturones de seguridad.

—No —sonrió Darien—. Si fuéramos a estrellarnos, diría que nos colocásemos con la cabeza hacia abajo.

—¿No deberíamos estar ya en Chicago? —insistió ella, mirando por la ventanilla.

—Llegaremos enseguida. Mientras tanto, dime por qué necesitas un guardaespaldas.

—Creí que el puesto no te interesaba.

—No, pero me interesa la historia. ¿Eres una rica heredera?

Serena levantó los ojos al cielo.

—Si fuera una rica heredera, no viajaría en turista. Necesito un guardaespaldas porque uno de los chefs del concurso es un poco... sensible. Lleva tres semanas persiguiéndome.

—¿Persiguiéndote? ¿Por qué?

—Porque critiqué sus habilidades gastronómicas en mi columna. Y, desgraciadamente, es uno de los concursantes este fin de semana.

—A ver si lo entiendo ¿quieres que te proteja de un chef? ¿De uno de esos tíos con gorro y mandil blanco? —rió Darien.

—No tiene ninguna gracia. El tío está loco.

—A lo mejor es que le aprieta el gorrito. Bueno, muy bien, supongo que puedo controlar a un peligroso chef.

—¿Lo dices en serio?

—Lo haré. Pero espero una compensación. Ella dejó escapar un suspiro.

—No puedo pagarte. Acabo de arreglar mi coche y me he quedado sin dinero.

—No quiero tu dinero, Serena.

Ella sintió un calor que le subía desde el estómago. Nunca le había pasado eso con ningún hombre. Pero, claro, nunca había conocido a ninguno como Darien Chiba, interesado sólo en su cuerpo.

—¿Y qué quieres de mí? —preguntó, curiosa.

—Una buena crítica.

—¿Una buena crítica? ¿Te refieres a una crítica sobre... cómo lo haces?

—Quiero la mejor. Y te garantizo que te encantará.

El tipo, desde luego, no era modesto. Pero, ¿qué esperaba? ¿Un anuncio en el periódico sobre sus habilidades sexuales? Podía imaginar el título:

_El Martillo hace honor a su nombre._

—Entonces, ¿hay trato?

—Lo siento, Darien. No soy ese tipo de mujer.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Nunca he hecho la crítica de un amante. O sea... es que no sabría ni por dónde empezar.

Él la miró en silencio durante unos segundos.

—Me refiero a la crítica gastronómica del Café Romeo.

—Ah —Serena se puso colorada hasta la raíz del pelo—.Es verdad.

¿Qué le pasaba, le estaba afectando la altitud? Por supuesto que se refería al Café Romeo. ¿Cómo podía haberlo olvidado?

—Aunque debo admitir que esa idea me intriga. Ninguna mujer ha hecho una crítica sobre mis habilidades...

—Hablemos del Café Romeo —lo interrumpió ella entonces, casi esperando que un águila entrase por la ventanilla del avión.

—Muy bien. A cambio de hacer de guardaespaldas durante el fin de semana, espero que le des al Café Romeo otra oportunidad. Una buena crítica tuya atraería a muchos clientes.

Podría decirle que hacer una buena crítica del café era prácticamente imposible. Pero él no le había pedido que dijese maravillas, sólo que le diera otra oportunidad. Y eso sí podía hacerlo.

—¿Qué dices?

Serena asintió.

—Trato hecho.

Darien miró sus labios, sonriendo.

—Muy bien. Yo creo que… este fin de semana puede ser muy satisfactorio para los dos.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Eres una mujer preciosa. Serena. Podríamos pasarlo muy bien.

Ella respiró profundamente.

—No.

—¿No?

—No es nada personal. Es que he dejado a los hombres de lado... temporalmente.

—A lo mejor puedo convencerte para que cambies de opinión.

Serena negó con la cabeza.

—Estarías perdiendo el tiempo, Darien. Debo advertirte que tengo una gran fuerza de voluntad. No podrás convencerme de ninguna forma.

—Espera... creo que he oído algo.

—-¿Un fallo en el motor? —exclamó ella, aferrándose a los brazos del asiento.

—No, yo creo que era un guante —rio Darien—. Acabas de tirármelo. Y te advierto que no puedo resistir la tentación. Soy un competidor nato, Serena. Y haré todo lo posible para convencerte.

—Haz lo que quieras. Chiba. En ese momento el avión dio un salto y ella cerró los ojos, angustiada.

—Pienso hacerlo—sonrió Darien. Y entonces la besó.

Serena abrió los ojos. Al principio estaba demasiado sorprendida como para apartarse. Y luego no le apetecía hacerlo; todo lo contrario. Sin pensar, enredó los brazos alrededor de su cuello mientras él trazaba con la lengua el perfil de sus labios.

Sabía que era una idiotez. Un acto impulsivo, loco. Y sabía que debía apartarse antes de que Darien Chiba pudiese cantar victoria.

—¿Qué haces? —murmuró, con la respiración entrecortada.

—Mi trabajo.

—Tu trabajo no incluye besarme.

—Como las turbulencias te dan tanto miedo... —sonrió Darien, apoyando la cabeza en el respaldo del asiento—. He pensado que te vendría bien una distracción.

Y había funcionado. Serena olvidó las turbulencias por completo. Hasta olvidó que estaba en un avión. El beso casi la había convencido de que podría volar sólita.

A partir de aquel momento debía ir con cuidado. Y Darien Chiba debía guardarse esa boca tan sexy para sí mismo… Serena apartó la mirada, desdeñándolo a propósito… Iba a ser un fin de semana lleno de sobresaltos.

•**·.·´¯`·.·•Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Atrapando Solteros Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ•·.·´¯`·.·•**

**Hola chicas hoy quise dejarles otro capítulo prontito… que tal el vuelo de Darien y Sere, jajaja, esto se pone muy interesante ¿no creen?**

**Muchas gracias por leerme, por agregarme a sus favoritos y alertas y por sus rw.**

**Besitos… Ángel Negro**


	6. Capítulo 5

**Disclamer: Los personajes pertenecen a la mente genial de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo los utilizo para adaptar esta obra que se llama _Trampa para solteros _de la autora _Kristin Gabriel_**

•**·.·´¯`·.·• ƸӜƷ Atrapando Solteros ƸӜƷ •·.·´¯`·.·•**

Serena no podía apartar los ojos de la cama de matrimonio. Sobre todo, porque Darien estaba tumbado en ella. Le molestaba su actitud, especialmente porque él tenía su propia cama en la habitación contigua.

—Bueno, ¿cuándo voy a conocer a ese asesino?

—Esta noche, en la recepción. Jueces y concursantes estarán allí —contestó Serena, abriendo la maleta.

Su angustia no había disminuido al bajar del avión, todo lo contrario; aquel fin de semana se jugaba muchas cosas. Posiblemente incluso la vida... aunque no había visto a Rompehuesos cuando llegaron al hotel. Quizá decidió a última hora no presentarse al concurso o quizá habría perdido el avión. O se habría atragantado con un hueso de pollo.

Tenía derecho a albergar esperanzas. Aunque también podría estar recluido en su habitación, planeando cómo iba a matarla. Y su guardaespaldas no parecía preocupado en absoluto. Darien llevaba media hora estudiando el menú del servicio de habitaciones.

—Se te ha caído algo —anunció. Serena miró al suelo y vio su nuevo Wonderbra negro, con la etiqueta puesta.

—Gracias —murmuró, haciendo una bola con él.

—De nada. Pero no tienes que impresionarme. Me gustas tal y como eres —sonrió Darien.

Ya estaba otra vez. Seduciéndola, poniéndola nerviosa. La mayoría de las mujeres abandonarían el chocolate por tener en su cama a un tipazo como aquel, pero ella no. Era una prueba. Si podía resistir a Darien Chiba durante setenta y dos horas, sus sueños se harían realidad. Y eso era lo que quería; más que nada en la vida.

—Créeme, Darien, lo último que deseo es impresionarte.

—Entonces, ¿a quién intentas impresionar?

Serena cerró la maleta.

—Se llama W. Malachite Metelia.

—¿Qué significa la W?

—No lo sé. Todo el mundo lo llama Malachite. Bueno, sus amigos.

—¿Y tú eres su amiga?

—Por favor... Ni siquiera lo conozco. Es el editor de _El Epicúreo,_ la mejor revista gastronómica del país, con oficinas en Nueva York. Precisamente ahora están buscando un crítico gastronómico y se rumorea que los tres jueces elegidos para este concurso son los tres candidatos a ocupar el puesto.

—¿Y llevar un Wonder bra es uno de los requisitos para conseguirlo?

Serena se puso colorada.

—Claro que no. Yo sólo quería... entrar con buen pie.

—¿El sujetador se pone en el pie?

—Mira, por lo visto a Metelia le gustan las mujeres... en fin, bien dotadas. Ya sé que es una cosa muy machista y preferiría que me contratasen por mi talento como periodista, pero necesito ese trabajo.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque nunca tendré una oportunidad como esta. _El Epicúreo_ es lo máximo. Si consigo el puesto seré una de las críticas gastronómicas más importantes, podré viajar por todo el país... incluso a Europa. Y el salario es buenísimo.

—Ah, ya entiendo.

—Tienes que venir conmigo a la recepción, Darien. Si te ve a mi lado, Rompehuesos se lo pensará dos veces. Especialmente si se entera de que eres un boxeador llamado El Martillo.

—Ex boxeador.

—Da igual. Mientras intimides...

—¿Debería ponerme los guantes de boxeo?

—No hace falta. Y ahora, si me perdonas, tengo que arreglarme.

Darien se levantó de la cama, suspirando.

—¿Cómo voy a protegerte si estoy en la otra habitación?

—Creo que estaré a salvo en la bañera.

—¿No sabes que el cincuenta por ciento de los accidentes ocurren en el baño? Serena apretó los labios.

—Por favor, Darien...

—No, en serio. Mi hermano Nick trabaja en seguros y me lo ha contado —sonrió él—. ¿De verdad no quieres que te frote la espalda? Tengo buenas manos

—Gracias, pero puedo hacerlo yo sólita.

—Bueno, si cambias de opinión, sólo tienes que gritar.

Suspirando, Serena cerró la puerta que conectaba ambas habitaciones. Había sobrevivido al primer asalto con El Martillo.

Darien había encontrado la horma de su zapato. En el aspecto romántico, al menos. Serena Tsukino era una mujer de palabra. Sonriendo, se quitó la camisa y empezó a hacer sus ejercicios. El sparring verbal con Serena lo había animado, así que decidió hacer cien abdominales y cien flexiones con cada mano. No era un entrenamiento tan agotador como el que hacía cuando estaba en activo, pero lo mantenía en forma.

Aunque levantar cien kilos no lo ayudaría a conquistar a Serena. Y había pasión en ella; la veía en sus ojos, la había saboreado en sus labios.

¿Y si tenía éxito?, pensó entonces. ¿Y si Serena quería algo más que un fin de semana juntos? ¿Ese tonto coqueteo arruinaría las posibilidades de una buena crítica para el Café Romeo?, se preguntó.

Se había arriesgado otras veces... y había perdido. Entonces recordó una noche, muchos años atrás. Un auditorio lleno hasta la bandera, el humo, el olor a cerveza, a sudor, a sangre.

Era la primera pelea importante de su vida, la que podría catapultarlo a la fama. En aquellos días vivía para boxear, para entrenarse. Cuando subía al cuadrilátero podía dar rienda suelta a sus emociones. Pero aquella noche, las emociones lo controlaron a él.

Aquella noche cruzó la línea que separa a un púgil de un asesino.

Darien parpadeó, mirando sus nudillos, lívidos. Estaba sudando y se pasó la toalla por la frente, intentando borrar los recuerdos. No volvería a ocurrirle jamás. Nunca volvería a dejar que sus emociones lo dominasen.

Iba a entrar en el baño cuando un grito lo detuvo en seco.

—¡Socorro!

Serena. Darien abrió la puerta a toda velocidad, pero la habitación estaba vacía. El baño, pensó.

Con el corazón acelerado, corrió hacia el baño, pero la puerta estaba cerrada por dentro. Serena estaba atrapada en el baño con aquel loco. Porque él no había hecho su trabajo. Un trabajo que no debería haber aceptado si el peligro era real. Simplemente, no había creído que un hombre que lleva mandil podía representar un peligro para nadie.

Y Serena iba a sufrir por su estupidez.

Darien se echó hacia atrás y cargó contra la puerta con todas sus fuerzas. La madera se astilló, pero era una puerta sólida.

Oía la voz de Serena, pero no podía entender lo que estaba diciendo. ¿Estaría suplicando por su vida?

Darien volvió a cargar contra la puerta y esta vez la derribó... pero el suelo del baño estaba mojado y trastabilló hasta caer de bruces.

Cuando levantó la cara, vio a Serena quitando agua de la bañera y echándola en el lavabo con un vaso de plástico.

Estaba sola, estaba a salvo, estaba viva. Y desnuda bajo el albornoz.

—¿Se puede saber qué está pasando aquí?

—Se ha roto el grifo y no deja de salir agua.

—¿No has quitado el tapón?

—Claro que he quitado el tapón, pero no vale de nada.

Darien se levantó e intentó cerrar el maldito gri fo, que parecía atascado. Después de dar un par de tirones, consiguió cerrarlo y detener la catarata.

—Ahora me siento como una idiota —murmuró Serena, con los rizos rubios pegados a la cara—. ¿Cómo lo has arreglado?

—No tengo ni idea. Pero no vuelvas a tocar el grifo o nos ahogarás a todos. Será mejor que llames a recepción para que lo arreglen —suspiró él, secándose las manos con una toalla—. Y una cosa más.

—¿Sí?

—No vuelvas a darme un susto. ¿Te puedes imaginar lo que he pensado al oírte gritar? —le espetó Darien, tomándola del brazo—. Creí que el chef ese estaba aquí con un cuchillo de cocina. Pensé que...

—¿Qué pensaste, Darien?

—Nada.

—¿Y qué piensas ahora?

—No estoy pensando —contestó él. Y entonces hizo algo realmente estúpido: la besó. Sin pensar, la tomó en sus brazos y buscó su boca como un desesperado. El calor de su cuerpo, frágil y delicado, era irresistible. Cuando acarició su espalda a través del mojado albornoz, una ola de deseo le hizo perder la cabeza.

Alarmado por la intensidad de su reacción, Darien se apartó.

—Estás mojada.

—Desde luego —murmuró ella, sin mirarlo. Luego se aclaró la garganta—. Siento haberte asustado. Es que no podía cerrar el grifo y...

—¿Por qué no me has abierto la puerta?

—Tenía que ponerme el albornoz. Te dije que esperases un momento...

—No te oí.

—Pues deberías limpiarte los oídos. Porque también te he dicho que no estoy interesada en ligar contigo. Y, sin embargo, me has besado. Dos veces.

—No volverá a pasar.

Y lo decía en serio. No quería besarla y seguía sin entender por qué lo había hecho. Dos veces. La había besado dos veces. El primer beso fue planeado, una maniobra para calmar sus nervios y satisfacer su curiosidad. Pero el segundo...

El segundo había sido una sorpresa para él. Para los dos. Darien se pasó una mano por el mentón, preguntándose qué demonios estaba haciendo. Él nunca reaccionaba por impulso, nunca dejaba que sus emociones lo controlasen.

Ese beso había sido un aviso. No podía dejarse llevar por Serena Tsukino. En ninguna situación.

Por un momento, se permitió pensar en lo que podría haber pasado si la vida de Serena hubiera esta do realmente en peligro. Había actuado por impulso al oírla gritar. Y habría luchado contra cualquiera para salvarla. Habría luchado por salvar la vida de cualquier persona en peligro. Pero, ¿a qué precio? Una vez cruzada la línea, ¿podría volver atrás?

—¿Darien? ¿Estás bien?

La voz de Serena lo devolvió a la realidad. Estaba a salvo. Tan guapa, tan sexy. Su deseo por ella casi empezaba a dolerle. Pero tenía que darse una ducha. Dejar que el agua _fría_ lo refrescase para recuperar el control.

—Estoy bien —mintió.

—¿Lo has dicho en serio?

—¿A qué te refieres?

—A lo de no volver a besarme —contestó Serena.

—Claro.

—¿Y por qué voy a creerte? —preguntó ella, cruzándose de brazos.

—Porque soy un hombre de palabra. Tienes razón, Serena. Me he aprovechado de ti. La próxima vez que nos besemos, serás tú quien lo pida.

—No habrá próxima vez —replicó ella, con los ojos brillantes.

Darien sonrió, aliviado al pisar terreno familiar otra vez. Le encantaban las mujeres, aunque no quería enamorarse. Y le encantaba el intrincado tango que hombres y mujeres bailaban desde el principio de los tiempos. Pero Serena debía saber que el tango tenía que terminar tarde o temprano.

—Muy bien —murmuró, acariciando su mejilla—. Yo creo que podemos pasarlo bien este fin de semana. Pero eso es todo. Serena. Un fin de semana. Nada de relación, nada de compromiso. Debería haber dejado eso claro desde el principio.

Ella se dio la vuelta para colocar las toallas.

—Al menos, eres sincero. Admito que eso me sorprende.

Darien carraspeó. Se le había quedado la boca seca al ver cómo el empapado albornoz se pegaba a su trasero.

—Ahora que hemos dejado eso claro, ¿dejamos que empiece el juego?

Serena lo miró por encima del hombro.

—Eres imposible. Además, no hay tiempo para juegos. Tengo que ir a una recepción. ¿Estarás listo en veinte minutos?

Él le guiñó un ojo.

—Siempre estoy listo.

Era comprensible que lo llamasen El Martillo.

A Serena le seguían temblando las piernas cuando entraron en la elegante sala donde se celebraría la recepción. ¿Qué le pasaba? Se había sentido atraída por otros hombres, pero ninguno la había afectado como Darien Chiba.

Su corazón se aceleraba sólo con mirarlo. Y con el traje de chaqueta gris anulaba a cualquier otro hombre. Sin el traje también los anularía, claro. Lo había comprobado cuando entró en el baño sin camisa. Tenía unos abdominales como para quitarle el sueño a cualquiera. Y unos bíceps, y unos hombros...

Un suave vello oscuro cubría su pecho, perdiéndose bajo la cinturilla del pantalón. Y sus ojos azules se habían oscurecido antes de besarla.

-¿Serena?

Ella parpadeó, perdida en sus pensamientos.

-¿Sí?

-Pareces nerviosa.

¿Nerviosa? Aterrada más bien. Porque en lugar de concentrarse en su trabajo, estaba pensando en Darien. Aunque le había dicho que era sólo para un fin de semana. Aunque se había prometido a sí misma que ningún hombre la distraería de su carrera.

—Estoy bien.

—Me alegro porque tengo hambre. ¿Podemos comer?

—Adelante —contestó ella, señalando la mesa del bufé y mirando alrededor para buscar a Rompehuesos.

Sería fácil encontrar a un hombre de casi dos metros, aunque resultaba difícil imaginarlo en una reunión tan elegante, con un cuarteto de música de cámara.

—Si insistes...

Pero antes de que Darien pudiera acercarse a la mesa. Serena lo tomó del brazo.

-¡No me lo puedo creer! ¡Está aquí!

Darien miró al hombre de cabello plateado que se acercaba a ellos.

—¿Ese es el tipo que te persigue? Parece más el director de una funeraria que un chef.

—Baja la voz —lo regañó Serena—. Es W. Malachite Metelia. El editor de _El Epicúreo._

—Y veo que estás preparada —murmuró él, observando el escote del vestido azul.

— Ve a meterte algo en la boca. Chiba.

—¿Y perderme al famoso W. Malachite Metelia? Ni loco.

Antes de que Serena pudiese decir nada, Metelia estaba a su lado.

—La señorita Tsukino, supongo.

—Sí. Pero, por favor, llámeme Serena.

—Y tú debes llamarme Malachite —contestó él, besando su mano.

—Encantada de conocerte.

—El placer es mío —sonrió Malachite, mirando su escote—. Me encantan tus... artículos.

—¿Pollo al curry? —los interrumpió Darien, poniendo un plato bajo su nariz. El editor dio un paso atrás.

—No, gracias. Voy a cenar con unos amigos.

Serena fulminó a Darien con la mirada.

—Quiero darte las gracias por invitarme al concurso, Malachite. Es un honor para mí.

—Me gusta rodearme de lo mejor —respondió él, saludando a alguien con un gesto—. En fin, tengo poco tiempo... espero que podamos vemos más tarde.

—Cuando quieras —se despidió Serena. Lo observó saludando a una mujer rubia, otra de las jueces. Pero a ella no le besaba la mano.

—¿Pollo al curry? —preguntó Darien.

—¿Eso es todo lo que sabes decir?

—También podría decirte que estás guapísima.

—Gracias, Darien. Creo que a Malachite le he gustado.

—Desde luego que sí —murmuró él—. ¿De verdad quieres trabajar para un tipo que te llena la mano de babas?

—Malachite es muy clásico. Venga, vamos a tomar una copa.

Pero sólo habían dado un paso cuando se encontró con una persona a la que no le apetecía nada ver.

—¡Pero si es Mordisquitos! —exclamó Melisa Alfa, con una cerveza en una mano y una bandeja de canapés en la otra—. ¿Y quién es tu guapísimo amigo? —añadió entonces, mirando a Darien.

—Darien Chiba. Darien, te presento a Melisa Alfa. Trabaja en el _Saint Louis Post._

—Chiba —sonrió Melisa—. Darien Chiba, claro. Darien El Martillo Chiba.

—He dejado el boxeo.

—¿De verdad? ¿Has venido a ver la pelea?

—¿Qué pelea?

—La pelea entre Mordisquitos y Rompehuesos.

—¡Melisa! —exclamó Serena.

—¿Quién es Rompehuesos?

—¿Quién es Rompehuesos? Lo dirás de broma —siguió Melisa—. Es el mejor, el más fuerte... el rey de la lucha libre.

—Es un luchador profesional —suspiró Serena—. O solía serlo.

—¿Y tú eres Mordisquitos?

—Eso es —contestó Melisa—. Nuestra Serena mordió a Rompehuesos y lo escupió en su columna. Él le devolvió el golpe con una pata de jamón y la juerga empezó ahí.

Darien había dejado de sonreír.

—¿Quieres decir...?

—Es él —suspiró Serena—. Rompehuesos, también conocido como el chef Rubeus Blackmoon. Y uso el término chef muy generosamente.

—¡Mira! —gritó Melisa entonces, señalando hacia la puerta—. ¡Ahí está!

•**·.·´¯`·.·• ƸӜƷ Atrapando Solteros ƸӜƷ •·.·´¯`·.·•**

**Hola niñas ¿como están?... que les pareció el capítulo… como ven el lanzado de Darien, es tremendo… gracias a todas por sus rw, y por seguir la historia… **

**Las quiero… Ángel Negro.**


	7. Capítulo 6

•**·.·´¯`·.·•Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Atrapando solteros Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ•·.·´¯`·.·•**

Darien no daba crédito. El tipo que acababa de entrar no era un flacucho temperamental como había imaginado. Era un coloso. Era... Rompehuesos. Y su trabajo era interponerse entre Serena Tsukino y aquella máquina de picar carne.

—Aquí viene —rio Melisa, emocionada—. ¡Qué pena no haber traído la cámara!

—Qué pena no haber traído un tanque —mur muró Darien. Aunque dudaba que eso fuera sufi ciente para detener al hombre que se acercaba a ellos.

Al menos había hecho testamento, pensó. Le dejaba todo a su tía Luna. El dinero de sus fon dos de inversión podría mantener el Café Romeo a flote durante unos años.

Serena se acercó a él, asustada. ¿Qué clase de matón atemorizaba a una mujer?, se preguntó, apretando los puños.

—Volvemos a encontrarnos, señorita Tsukino —dijo Rompehuesos con su voz de ultratumba. Varias cabezas se volvieron en su dirección.

—Buenas noches, chef Blackmoon.

Darien se puso tenso. Si daba otro paso más tendría que intervenir.

—Vámonos, Serena.

—No, espere. Tengo algo que decirle a la señorita Tsukino.

—Este no es el sitio ni el lugar —objetó Serena, tomando a Darien de la mano.

—¡No, por favor! Esta fiesta necesita un poco de animación —rio Melisa. Rompehuesos la miró.

—¿Quién eres tú?

—Periodista del _Saint Louis Post._ Soy fan suya desde hace años, señor Rompehuesos. He escrito varios artículos sobre su carrera...

—Bueno, da igual —la interrumpió él—. Señorita Tsukino, he decidido que olvidemos el asunto.

Serena parpadeó.

—¿Cómo? ¡Fue usted el que me echó una bolsa de huesos de pollo en la cabeza!

—¿Huesos de pollo? —repitió Darien.

—Era una broma.

—¿Una broma?

—Mi promotor insistió en que siguiera con la vendetta —confesó Rompehuesos entonces—. Por razones promocionales, ya sabe... La transición de luchador profesional a chef no le ha resultado fá cil. Es él —dijo, señalando a un hombre medio escondido tras una palmera—. Benny Otis. Es él quien la odia.

—Ah, pues qué bien —murmuró Serena. Darien miró a Otis. Era un hombre bajito con un bigote casi invisible. Un imbécil, pensó, de esos que se convierten en sanguijuelas de sus héroes.

—Entonces, ¿todo esto era un truco publicitario? ¿La pata de jamón, los huesos de pollo, las amenazas?

Rompehuesos se encogió de hombros.

—Admito que no me hizo gracia su crítica. Pero ya se me ha pasado. Espero que no lo use contra mí en el concurso.

—Claro que no —suspiró ella—. Pienso darle a cada concursante la puntuación que merezca.

Rompehuesos sonrió y Darien se dio cuenta de que sus dos paletos eran extrañamente puntiagudos.

—Puede que se lleve una sorpresa, señorita Tsukino.

—Eso no suena nada bien —dijo Melisa cuando el gigante se alejó—. ¿Qué habrá querido decir? ¿Pondrá veneno en la salsa de tomate? ¿Fragmentos de hueso de pollo en los canelones?

—Me ha pedido disculpas, Melisa. Se terminó el asunto —suspiró Serena—. Y estoy encantada.

—¿Te lo has creído? Rompehuesos es famoso por sus trucos. Te engañará y cuando menos lo esperes... ¡bum! te tendrá aprisionada contra la alfombra. Te lo digo yo, esto no ha terminado.

Esas eran las últimas palabras que Darien deseaba escuchar. ¿Y si Melisa tenía razón? ¿Y si tenía que usar la violencia para salvar a Serena?

—No veo a Malachite por ningún lado —murmuró ella, mirando alrededor—. A lo mejor se ha sentido avergonzado por el espectáculo. Y yo quiero que se fije en mí, pero no de esa forma.

En opinión de Darien, no era difícil fijarse en ella. Con aquel precioso vestido azul, iluminada por los candelabros de cristal, era la mujer más guapa de la fiesta. Serena combinaba la elegancia y el atractivo sexual como ninguna otra mujer que hubiera conocido. Y eso lo distraía, lo hacía sentir incómodo.

—No te preocupes. Malachite se fue antes de que llegara Rompehuesos. Y ahora, ¿te importaría decirme por qué me habías ocultado su identidad?

—Porque esperaba que no viniese. Lo siento, Darien. Debería habértelo contado todo, pero...

—¿Deberías? Yo esperaba un idiota con un mandil blanco.

—Ya da igual. Todo ha terminado —sonrió Serena.

—Según Melisa, no.

—Melisa es una histérica. Le viene muy bien que esto siga adelante porque se ha dedicado a inflamar los ánimos con sus artículos. Pero la batalla ha terminado en tablas.

—¿Estás segura?

— Completamente.

—Muy bien. Entonces, ¿qué pasa con nosotros?

—¿Con nosotros? —repitió ella. Darien le pasó un brazo por la cintura.

—¿Estás dispuesta a pelear con El Martillo?

—Eres imposible. ¿No te rindes nunca? —le preguntó.

—No lo puedo evitar. Eres irresistible.

—Los halagos no te llevarán a ningún sitio.

—Entonces, ¿qué es lo que quieres?

—Algo mejor que el sexo —contestó Serena—. Los canapés de langosta.

Darien tuvo que sonreír. Primer punto para ella. No sólo era preciosa, también inteligente y divertida. Un punto para su tía Luna también. Serena Tsukino podría no ser la mujer perfecta para él, pero era perfecta de todos modos. Aunque estaba decidida a no darle una oportunidad.

A menos que cambiase de opinión aquella noche... O eso o resignarse a probar los canapés de langosta. Y esperaba que hubiera suficientes como para satisfacer su apetito.

XOXOXO

Serena no dejaba de dar vueltas en la cama. Las cortinas estaban abiertas, ofreciéndole una estupenda panorámica del cielo de Chicago, pero no podía dormir. No porque sus sueños estaban a punto de hacerse realidad. Malachite había dejado un mensaje en recepción pidiéndole que desayunara con él. Serena abrazó la almohada. Por fin. Por fin tenía la oportunidad de trabajar en una gran revista gastronómica. Después de toda una vida de ilusiones fracasadas, el éxito estaba a su alcance. Sólo tenía que alargar la mano...

Si pudiera no tocar a Darien Chiba al hacerlo.

Serena apretó la cara contra la almohada, respirando el aroma de su colonia, que se había quedado allí. Era imposible, irreverente, irresistible. Al menos debía ser sincera consigo misma. Porque, a pesar de su arsenal amoroso, ella no se había rendido. No mucho.

Suspirando, se dio la vuelta. W. Malachite Metelia era el único hombre de su vida. El Wonderbra ne gro había hecho su efecto.

Pero el hombre responsable de una revista tan importante no podía tomar decisiones basándose en el busto de la candidata. Sin embargo, ¿se atrevería a desayunar con él sin llevarlo puesto?

Antes de que pudiera calibrar la posible reacción de Malachite ante una sorprendente reducción del busto en menos de ocho horas, alguien llamó a la puerta.

Rompehuesos.

Quizá. O quizá no. Habían hecho las paces, de modo que seguramente era la camarera para llevarle toallas nuevas porque las otras seguían empapadas.

Serena abrió la puerta. No, no eran ni Rompehuesos ni una camarera. Pero sí alguien bastante indeseable: Melisa Alfa, con una botella de champán y dos copas en la mano.

—¿Qué haces tú aquí?

—Esta es mi habitación, Melisa. ¿Qué haces «tú» aquí?

—Me habían dicho que esta era la habitación de Darien Chiba.

Serena se cruzó de brazos. Tendría que hablar con recepción para pedirles explicaciones. Pero antes podía divertirse un rato.

—¿Y qué te hace pensar que no es también mi habitación?

Su colega se puso pálida.

—¿Darien Chiba y tú están juntos?

Antes de que pudiera contestar, oyó la voz de Darien a su lado:

—Serena, ¿ocurre algo?

Llevaba un pantalón de pijama y nada más. Tenía unos bíceps tan enormes que seguramente no podría rodearlos con las dos manos.

—Me había parecido oír a alguien... Ah, hola, Melisa.

—Hola, Darien. Había pensado invitarte a una copa antes de irnos a dormir. Pero no sabía que tuvieras compañera de habitación.

¿Tomar una copa? Serena no podía creer que Melisa fuera tan transparente. O que Darien se tragase aquella bobada.

—Serena y yo no somos compañeros de habitación —dijo él entonces, apoyando una mano en el quicio de la puerta—. Yo duermo en la habitación contigua. Pasa.

Darien acompañó a Melisa a su habitación y después cerró la puerta que las conectaba. Esa puerta llevaba toda la noche distrayéndolo, pero ahora tenía otra distracción: Melisa y su botella de champán. No le apetecía mucho tomar una copa con ella, pero haría cualquier cosa para no pensar en Serena. Especialmente con esa sugerente bata de seda y despeinada como si acabara de saltar de la cama... Ojalá hubiera sido su cama.

«Cálmate, Chiba». Quizá había sido un error invitar a Melisa á su habitación, pensó, mientras se ponía la camisa. No tenía ganas de tontear con nadie. Y menos de hacer otras cosas.

—¿A qué le debo el placer de esta visita?

Melisa sirvió el champán y lo estudió mirando por encima de su copa.

—No podía dormir preguntándome qué se siente cuando uno ha estado a punto de matar a un hombre.

Darien se atragantó.

—Sin comentarios—consiguió decir.

—Eso es lo que dijiste hace cinco años. Pero después de destrozar dos carreras deportivas de un solo golpe no puedes marcharte sin decir una palabra. Mis lectores quieren saber la verdad, incluso después de todos estos años.

—Sin comentarios.

—Venga, no seas tímido. ¿Qué sentiste cuando tuvieron que hacerle la respiración artificial a tu oponente? ¿Oías a su mujer gritando en la primera fila?

—Sin comentarios —repitió Darien, cada vez más tenso.

Pero Melisa no pensaba abandonar.

—Dijeron que ningún promotor quería llevarte a partir de entonces. ¿Eran rumores o la verdad? ¿Sigues llevando el boxeo en la sangre? ¿Sueñas con volver al ring algún día? —siguió preguntando. Pero él se negaba a contestar—. ¡Ah, ya lo entiendo todo! ¡Rompehuesos! Has venido para pelear contra él, para resucitar tu carrera.

—Deberías escribir novelas, Melisa. La ficción es tu fuerte.

—¿Ficción romántica quizá? ¿Qué hay entre Mordisquitos y tú?

Darien bostezó.

—Perdona, pero los cuentos de hadas me dan sueño.

—Sólo contesta a una pregunta y me iré sin protestar.

—No contestaré a nada.

—¿Cómo puedes soportar que Mordisquitos difame a un compañero deportista? —preguntó Melisa entonces—. No sé si lo sabes, pero Serena destrozó a Rompehuesos en su columna.

—No te cae bien, ¿verdad? ¿No se supone que los periodistas deben ser objetivos?

—También somos humanos —replicó ella—. Tenemos sentimientos, como todo el mundo. Incluidos los luchadores profesionales.

—Rompehuesos ya no es un luchador profesional. Ha cambiado el cuadrilátero por los fogones y, en sus ratos libres, se dedica a acosar a Serena.

—Por favor... pero en fin, supongo que tienes razón. Soy un poco partidista en este asunto.

—¿Un poco?

—Bueno, mucho. Pero prometo pensármelo si tú prometes darme una exclusiva.

—Ni lo sueñes, Melisa —dijo Darien, abriendo la puerta.

—Me caes bien, Chiba. Eres un hombre cabezota y sexy, mi combinación favorita —sonrió ella, acercándose—. Si no quieres saber nada de una exclusiva, ¿qué tal una charla sobre el colchón?

El silencio era atronador.

Serena no solía chismosear, pero la curiosidad fue más fuerte que ella. Y allí estaba, con la oreja pegada a la puerta. O el hotel Ambassador tenía una acústica imposible o Melisa y Darien estaban haciendo algo que no era charlar.

Entonces se apartó, enfadada consigo misma. Ese no era un comportamiento adecuado para una mujer adulta. Debería irse a la cama y dormir un rato...

Pero entonces miró el teléfono y se le ocurrió una idea. Podía pedir algo al servicio de habitaciones. Tenía hambre y estaba nerviosa, de modo que descolgó el teléfono y pidió un trozo de tarta de nata y fresa

En sus veintisiete años de vida había aprendido que una tarta de nata y fresa puede consolar muchas penas. Reservaba la de chocolate para auténticas tragedias, como las reuniones familiares o las llamadas de sus siempre decepcionados padres.

Pero aquella noche podría pasar con una tarta de nata y fresa. Y quizá unos aritos de cebolla si no podía dormir.

Mientras esperaba que le subieran la tarta. Serena tomó un ejemplar de _El Epicúreo_ y empezó a hojearlo. Como siempre, le impresionaban el papel, la calidad de las fotografías y los innovadores artículos. El restaurante del mes era un pequeño bistro en París y el propietario tenía razones para sonreír. Al conseguir el sello de aprobación de _El Epicúreo,_ su bistro tenía el éxito garantizado.

Daría cualquier cosa por trabajar en esa revista. Pero hasta entonces se contentaría con la tarta de nata y fresa que estaba llamando a su puerta.

Al abrir, le sorprendió no ver a nadie en el pasillo, sólo la bandeja en el suelo.

—Bueno, así no tendré que dar propina —mur muró.

Pero cuando levantó la tapa no encontró ninguna tarta; sólo un montón de huesos de pollo y una nota que levantó con manos temblorosas. Era corta y simple: _Despídete, Serena._

Ella arrugó la nota y cerró la tapa de golpe. Después, volvió a dejar la bandeja donde la había encontrado.

¡Qué poca vergüenza! Estaba harta de las tonterías de Rompehuesos. Hasta las narices. Furiosa, se dirigió a la puerta que conectaba las dos habitaciones, dispuesta a pedirle a su guardaespaldas que se liase a mamporros con el maldito chef.

Pero, ¿y si estaba ocupado? ¿Y si tenía entre manos... a Melisa? Irritada, apoyó la oreja en la puerta. Si oía gemidos, tendría que buscar otro plan.

Y también tendría que vomitar.

La puerta se abrió entonces y Serena cayó de cabeza en la habitación contigua.

—Ya te dije que era un problema —oyó la voz de Melisa—. Buenas noches, Darien. Lo he pasado muy bien.

Después, saltó por encima de Serena y salió de la habitación.

—¿Estabas escuchando detrás de la puerta? — preguntó Darien.

Ella se apoyó en un codo, muy digna.

—Claro que no. Estaba... bueno, estaba escuchando, pero porque no quería interrumpir nada.

—¿Se puede saber qué quieres?

Quería saber lo que Melisa y él habían estado haciendo durante los últimos veinte minutos.

—Quiero una disculpa.

—¿Una disculpa? ¿Por qué?

—Por abandonar tu puesto. Mientras estabas... tonteando con Melisa he recibido un mensaje de Rompehuesos.

—¿Qué tipo de mensaje?

—Te lo enseñaré —murmuró Serena, levantándose. Darien la siguió hasta la habitación—. Mira — dijo entonces, señalando la bandeja.

—¿Te da miedo una bandeja?

—Mira lo que hay dentro —replicó Serena quitando la tapa.

Dentro había una porción de tarta sobre un plato de cerámica.

—Ah, ese es el plan. Quiere matarte con una subida de colesterol.

Ella miró la tarta, boquiabierta. —No era esto...

—No te preocupes —suspiró Darien, tomando la bandeja—. Si tú no la quieres, me la comeré yo.

—¡En serio! Antes había un montón de huesos de pollo, te lo juro.

—¿Huesos de pollo?

—Eso es. La especialidad de Rompehuesos.

—No me extraña que le hicieras una mala crítica.

—Aunque odio decirlo, Melisa tenía razón — suspiró Serena—. Esto no ha terminado. Y no se puede jugar con Rompehuesos. ¿Sabes que mandó a doce oponentes al hospital? Una vez se comió un pavo entero, con huesos y todo.

—Pero esto no tiene huesos —sonrió Darien.

—¿No me crees?

—Claro que sí. Pero no sabemos si ha sido él. Podría haber sido su promotor, o alguno de sus fans.

—O Melisa.

Él negó con la cabeza.

—Melisa podría tener un motivo, pero también tiene una coartada. Estaba conmigo, ¿recuerdas?

Lo recordaba muy bien. Demasiado bien.

—¿Qué estaban haciendo?

—¿Tú qué crees?

—Una botella de champán, un hombre y una mujer... Naturalmente, he supuesto...

—Lo peor —la interrumpió Darien—. Para tu información, yo no me acuesto con cualquiera. Soy hombre de una sola mujer... cada vez. Y ahora mismo, sólo estoy interesado en ti.

«Ahora mismo». Dos palabras fundamentales. A pesar de la atracción mutua, sus intenciones románticas eran estrictamente temporales. Entonces, ¿por qué no podía dejar de pensar en él? ¿Por qué temblaba estando a su lado? La fruta prohibida, se dijo. Esa debía ser la respuesta. Lo deseaba porque sabía que no podía tenerlo. Si sucumbía ante los encantos de Darien Chiba, la historia se repetiría. Y ella seguiría siendo un fracaso. La vergüenza de la familia Tsukino.

—Ahora mismo yo lo único que quiero es irme a la cama.

—Y yo te quiero en mi cama.

—No te rindes, ¿eh? Admiro la tenacidad, pero esto es ridículo.

—Serena...

—No, déjame terminar. No pienso acostarme contigo, Darien. Admito que me siento atraída y admito que, seguramente, acostarse contigo sería una experiencia. Pero en la vida hay otras cosas además del sexo.

—¿Ah, sí?

Ella asintió, intentando desesperadamente encontrar algo que decir.

—Por supuesto. Estar solo también puede ser muy gratificante.

—Pues yo lo encuentro muy frustrante — suspiró él—.Serena...

—¿Sí?

—No tengo intención de acostarme contigo esta noche.

—Pero si acabas de decir que me quieres en tu cama.

—Quiero que tú duermas en mi cama y yo dormiré en la tuya. De ese modo, si Rompehuesos decide gastarte otra bromita se encontrará conmigo.

—Ah.

Darien levantó su barbilla con un dedo.

—Ya te dije que no iba a besarte, ni a intentar seducirte, ni a obligarte a hacer algo que no quieras hacer.

—Ah... qué bien.

—Y no suelo aprovecharme de una mujer cuando está asustada —siguió Darien, apartando el pelo de su rostro—. Que duermas bien. Serena. Conmigo estás a salvo.

¿A salvo? No sabía por qué, pero esa frase no la convenció.

•**·.·´¯`·.·•Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Atrapando solteros Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ•·.·´¯`·.·•**

**¿Quien podría estar a salvo con ese hombre? Yo que Serena olvido el concurso y Malachite y Melisa y todo y me encierro con él un mes en ese cuarto, jajaja ¿y ustedes?**

**Muchas gracias por sus rw, y por agregarme a sus favoritos… espero que hayan disfrutado este capitulo y prometo que mañana tendrán una sorpresa que espero que les agrade mucho**

**Besitos **

**Ángel Negro**


	8. Capítulo 7

•**·.·´¯`·.·•Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Atrapando solteros Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ•·.·´¯`·.·•**

Darien se despertó a la mañana siguiente en la cama de Serena. Solo en la cama de Serena. Aquel fin de semana no estaba yendo como él esperaba. Pero su infortunio se convirtió en pánico al no encontrarla en la habitación.

Veinte minutos después estaba vestido, afeitado y echando humo mientras bajaba al restaurante. ¿Cómo iba a protegerla de Rompehuesos si desaparecía sin advertirlo? ¿Cómo iba a vigilarla si se marchaba dejando una nota en el baño?

Darien se preguntó por qué había aceptado pasar aquel absurdo fin de semana con ella. Quizá Nick tenía razón. Serena Tsukino se estaba convirtiendo en un problema.

Entonces, ¿por qué había soñado con ella? ¿Por qué no podía controlar las fantasías que provocó aquel impulsivo beso?

Entonces la vio, haciéndole gestos con la mano desde una mesa cerca de la ventana.

—Buenos días.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Bueno, habrían sido mejores si Malachite hubiese aparecido. Pero ha dejado un mensaje disculpándose y prometiendo que me compensaría — dijo Serena, entusiasmada—. Quiere que me reúna con él esta noche en su suite para discutir el puesto de trabajo en _El Epicúreo._ ¿Tú sabes lo que eso significa?

—Sé exactamente lo que significa —replicó Darien, de mal humor.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Por favor... el viejo truco de: «ven a mi habitación que quiero enseñarte una cosita».

—No es eso, Darien.

—Claro que sí. Pero se llevará una sorpresa cuando aparezcas conmigo.

Serena colocó la servilleta sobre la mesa.

—Tú no irás conmigo. Él se cruzó de brazos.

—Soy tu guardaespaldas, ¿recuerdas? No puedo dejarte ir a la habitación de un extraño.

—Muy bien. Pero te quedarás en la puerta.

—¿Cómo voy a protegerte si no estoy a tu lado?

—Malachite no es peligroso, no te preocupes.

—No pienso separarme de ti.

Serena lo estudió mientras la camarera tomaba nota.

—¿Siempre estás de tan mal humor por las mañanas?

—Deberías haberme dicho lo del desayuno con Malachite.

— Sí, bueno, supongo que tienes razón.

—Claro que tengo razón. Siempre tengo razón.

—Y eres muy modesto —sonrió Serena.

—Mira, tienes que confiar en mí. Si voy a ser tu guardaespaldas, no podemos separamos.

—Lo que me gustaría saber es quién dejó los huesos de pollo frente a mi puerta. Y quién dio el cambiazo. ¿Rompehuesos otra vez o tengo un nuevo enemigo?

—Pienso hablar con el director del hotel. Alguien ha debido dar tu número de habitación — suspiró Darien, observando, desalentado, que Serena se había vuelto a poner el Wonderbra—. Tú no se lo has dicho a nadie, ¿verdad?

—Sólo a Malachite.

—¿Y para qué quería W. Malachite Metelia saber el número de tu habitación?

—No lo sé. Supongo que... por si pasaba por allí a charlar o a hacerme una entrevista de trabajo.

—Así que ahora podemos añadir su nombre a la lista de sospechosos.

—No es Malachite —insistió Serena—. Melisa seguramente sobornó a alguien en recepción. Cuando quiere algo no para hasta conseguirlo.

—Dímelo a mí —suspiró Darien.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—No, por nada. Pero es posible que Melisa sepa algo del asunto.

—A lo mejor Rompehuesos y Melisa están confabulados.

Él soltó una carcajada.

—¿De qué te ríes?

—De nada. Es que lo has dicho tan seria...

—¡Porque lo digo en serio!

—Lo sé, lo sé. Por eso me hace gracia. Serena no se molestó en disimular su irritación.

—Mira, tenemos un día muy largo por delante. Será mejor que tomes el desayuno.

Darien había pedido tres huevos fritos, varias lonchas de beicon, patatas fritas y cinco tortitas con nata. Y arrugó el ceño al ver el zumo de naranja y la tostada de Serena.

—¿Sólo vas a tomar eso?

—Si quieres que te diga la verdad, estoy un poco nerviosa. Nunca he juzgado un concurso gastronómico.

—¿Y qué tienes que hacer exactamente?

—Hoy cada chef competirá en una de las tres categorías preliminares: aperitivos, sopas y postre. Yo soy la juez de los postres.

—Qué suerte. Ahora entiendo que no hayas pedido casi nada para desayunar. Pero quizá, como tu guardaespaldas, yo debería probarlos antes, ¿no? Para estar seguro de que no te envenenan.

Serena sintió un escalofrió.

—Rompehuesos es capaz de todo.

—¿Y cómo eliges al ganador?

—Cada categoría tiene un sistema de puntos. Los diez chefs que tengan más puntos al final del día podrán competir en la categoría de entrante original que se celebra mañana.

—Parece muy sencillo.

—No lo será —murmuró ella, dando un mordisco a su tostada—. Han venido los mejores chefs del país.

—¿Eso incluye a Rompehuesos Blackmoon?

—En mi opinión, no.

—Entonces, ¿cómo ha conseguido invitación?

—Buena pregunta. Quizá ha tenido suerte... o algún conecte.

—¿La revista _El Epicúreo_ no patrocina el concurso?

—Sí, lleva años patrocinándolo.

—Quizá Benny Otis ha convencido a Malachite de que Rompehuesos le daría publicidad.

—Es posible.

Darien se lanzó sobre su desayuno con ganas y ella se quedó mirándolo, pensativa.

—¿Qué?

—Nada. Es que hace tiempo que no veo comer a nadie con tanto entusiasmo.

—Tengo hambre. Y las tortitas están buenísimas. ¿Quieres probarlas?

Serena vaciló un momento, pero después se inclinó hacia el tenedor con los labios entreabiertos.

—Ummmmmm, qué ricas.

—¿Quieres más? —preguntó Darien, que estaba disfrutando mucho del espectáculo.

—Es una tentación, pero debo empezar con el concurso en quince minutos. Ah, y tengo que llevar el vestido negro a la tintorería para mi cita con Malachite.

—Sigo diciendo que Metelia tiene malas intenciones.

Y le molestaba muchísimo que fuera a entrevistarse con él a solas.

—¿Por qué no quedas con él en el vestíbulo? Así estaríais en territorio neutral.

—De eso nada. Si W. Malachite Metelia quiere verme en su habitación, nos veremos en su habitación. Y si hubiera querido verme en el tejado del hotel, me pondría a trepar.

—Eso es ridículo —replicó Darien.

Pero había una gran determinación en sus ojos. La determinación que sólo había visto en algunos de sus oponentes en el ring. Y, en ese momento, no tuvo ninguna duda de que Serena Tsukino iba a conseguir lo que quería.

—Ridículo, pero cierto. Esta podría ser mi gran oportunidad, Darien. Llevo esperándola toda mi vida. Haría cualquier cosa por conseguir ese puesto.

Al entrar en el auditorio. Serena dio otro paso adelante para hacer realidad sus sueños. Una mezcla de aromas... chocolate, nata, fresa, caramelo, asaltó su nariz. Había carteles con los nombres de las empresas patrocinadoras y anuncios de electrodomésticos, muebles de cocina o productos biológicos. Entre tanta actividad, observó las miradas furtivas que los concursantes lanzaban sobre el cartelito de juez que llevaba colgado en el pecho. Gracias al Wonderbra, era difícil no verlo.

Lentamente, echó un vistazo a los concursantes, cada uno frente a una encimera con un homo, un microondas, una cocina de leña y otra de gas. El único que faltaba era Rompehuesos.

Le habían asignado la categoría de postres en la que Rompehuesos era, supuestamente, una autoridad. Aunque a ella no le había gustado nada su tocino de cielo flambé.

—Blackmoon parece haber decidido probar sus habilidades en otra categoría —dijo Darien—. Creo que estás a salvo.

—De Rompehuesos, pero no de la caries. En ese momento sonó una campanita que anunciaba el comienzo del concurso.

—No te preocupes, yo estaré a tu lado.

—Lo siento, pero tienes que quedarte detrás del cordón, con el resto de los espectadores.

—Ah, ya veo que quieres los postres para ti sólita —bromeó él.

—Es un trabajo peligroso —sonrió Serena—, pero alguien tiene que hacerlo.

Diez mil calorías más tarde, entregó su informe y se dejó caer en una silla, al lado de Darien.

—No quiero ver un merengue en toda mi vida.

—¿Eso significa que nada de tarta esta noche?

—Ni lo menciones —contestó ella haciendo una mueca—. De hecho, no menciones la comida en absoluto. No es que haya probado los postres, es que los he devorado. Siento que mis dientes se están desintegrando con tanto azúcar.

—Mira el lado bueno del asunto; tu seguro pagará una dentadura nueva.

La risa de Serena se tomó en mueca cuando sintió una arcada.

—Creo que voy a tumbarme un rato.

—Sería mejor que salieras a tomar el aire. Un minuto después estaban paseando por los alrededores del hotel.

—¿Te encuentras mejor?

—Mucho mejor, sí —contestó ella, cerrando los ojos.

—¿Qué tal si hacemos una pequeña excursión? Estamos a dos manzanas del muelle. ¿Te apetece?

El ejercicio y el aire fresco hicieron maravillas con su aparato digestivo. Iban de la mano, como si fueran novios, pero Serena no protestó.

—Han puesto atracciones en el muelle. ¿Te apetece que subamos a la noria?

—Creo que paso —sonrió ella—. Si monté un numerito en el avión, no te imaginas lo que puedo hacer en una noria.

—Pero yo estaré ahí para protegerte.

—¿Y qué harás cuando me ponga a vomitar?

—Bueno, mejor dejamos lo de la noria —sonrió Darien—, ¿Qué tal una vuelta en los caballitos?

—Eso no estaría mal.

El miedo que había pasado por culpa de Rompehuesos y la ansiedad por conocer a W. Malachite Metelia la habían dejado agotada y necesitaba jugar un rato.

Y eso hizo. Subieron tres veces a los caballitos y luego pasearon entre las casetas del muelle. Más tarde, se sentó en un banco del parque para observar los barquitos en el lago Michigan, mientras Darien iba a una misteriosa misión. Cuando volvió, llevaba dos vasos de limonada y un perrito caliente.

—A ver, dame tu opinión —dijo, ofreciéndole un mordisquito de salchicha con mostaza. Serena masticó despacio, muy concentrada.

—Suave, pero no blando, salado, pero no demasiado. La mostaza es picante, pero...

—¿Pero qué?

—Yo prefiero la mostaza francesa.

Darien hizo un gesto con la mano.

— ¡Ja! Y te llamas a ti misma experta.

—Para eso me pagan un salario de pena. Por cierto, ¿por qué has comprado sólo un perrito caliente?

—Porque quería ahorrar dinero para comprar otra cosa. Ven conmigo —sonrió Darien, tomándola del brazo. La llevó entonces hasta un quiosco en el que vendían pendientes y pulseras de plata—. ¿Ya está listo? —le preguntó al joven que había detrás de la caja.

El chico sacó una cajita envuelta en papel de color azul cielo, con un lacito dorado.

—Toma, es para ti.

—¿Para mí? —sonrió Serena—. Pero no tenías por qué comprarme nada.

—Cuando la vi me acordé de ti.

Ella abrió la caja y sacó una pulserita de oro.

—Darien, es preciosa...

—Seguramente se pondrá azul.

—Mi color favorito —sonrió Serena.

—El mío también —dijo Darien entonces, mirándola a los ojos.

Serena se quedó en suspenso. No recordaba la última vez que un hombre la había mirado de esa forma. Quizá nunca.

—Esa pulsera tiene un significado especial — dijo él en voz baja—. Me han hecho recorrer el cuadrilátero de un lado a otro muchas veces, pero tú eres la única que me ha hecho ver las estrellas.

—¿De verdad? —musitó Serena. Su voz sonaba rara, ahogada.

—De verdad. Vi las estrellas cuando me golpeaste con el ladrillo.

Serena soltó una carcajada. Y ella pensando en una historia romántica...

—Anda, pónmela.

Darien se acercó mucho para hacerlo. De cerca era incluso más guapo. Podía ver la sombra de barba, sus largas pestañas, la pequeña cicatriz bajo el ojo izquierdo... estaban en medio del muelle, rodeados de turistas, músicos ambulantes y quioscos, pero parecían estar solos.

Y, a pesar de estar tan cerca, Darien no se aprovechó del momento, no hizo nada. Fue Serena quien rozó sus labios; una vez, dos. Pero Darien seguía sin hacer nada. Hasta que enredó los brazos alrededor de su cuello, besándolo con una pasión a la que, por fin, él respondió. El beso en el cuarto de baño la había dejado temblando y quería repetir la experiencia. Y aquel otro beso era como un _soufflé:_ tierno, suculento, dulce.

Por fin, se apartó, pero la mirada ardiente del hombre hizo que sintiera un escalofrío. Desde luego, Darien Chiba sabía cómo hacer que una mujer se sintiera deseable; con una sola mirada, con un roce, con un beso.

—¿Y ahora qué? —preguntó.

—Ahora... —él miró sus labios—. Ahora viene la gran sorpresa.

Pero en lugar de llevarla al hotel, la llevó en dirección contraria. Estaba pasando algo; algo que Serena no había querido que pasara, pero que en aquel momento se veía incapaz de detener.

—Debemos darnos prisa o no llegaremos a tiempo.

—¿Para qué?

—Para la sorpresa —sonrió Darien—. He reservado mesa en el Espíritu de Chicago, uno de los mejores restaurantes flotantes de la ciudad.

Serena se quedó parada. Estaba ocurriendo otra vez; estaba dejando que Darien la apartase de sus prioridades. Estaba dejando que la risa, la pulserita y el beso la sedujeran, pero no podía ser porque tenía que organizar su futuro.

Una aventura con Darien Chiba sería más que un cambio de rumbo, sería un callejón sin salida. Sería un fracaso, otra vez.

— Darien, no puedo...

—Podemos hablar en el barco. Y si no nos damos prisa, zarpará sin nosotros.

Entonces Serena se dio cuenta del juego. Algo olía muy mal y no era el muelle.

— ¡Lo has hecho a propósito!

—Ya hablaremos en el barco...

—No pienso ir contigo a ninguna parte.

—¿Y la cena?

—Ya tengo planes y tú lo sabes muy bien. He quedado con Malachite —replicó Serena—. Todo esto era para que no pudiese encontrarme con él, ¿verdad? Los caballitos, la cena, la pulsera...

—No, la pulsera no.

—¡Entonces lo admites! —gritó ella, caminando a toda velocidad hacia el hotel.

—Muy bien, lo admito. Pero sólo estaba haciendo mi trabajo.

Serena apretó su bolso contra el pecho, deseando no haber sacado el ladrillo.

—A ver si lo entiendes de una vez por todas. Tu trabajo no consiste en besarme, ni en sabotear mi carrera. Sólo tienes que protegerme de Rompehuesos.

—De quien necesitas protección es de W. Malachite Metelia. Él es una amenaza mayor que Rompehuesos.

—Para empezar, no tienes ningún derecho a meterte en mi vida. Yo era absolutamente feliz antes de que tú aparecieses.

—Fuiste tú quien me pidió que viniera a Chica go —replicó Darien.

—Pues te aseguro que es el mayor error que he cometido en mi vida. Y eso es decir mucho.

—Muy bien. Quizá no debería haberte engañado...

—¿Quizá?

—Pero de verdad quería que cenásemos juntos en el barco.

—Y esto me lo dice un tipo que se disfrazó de monstruito porque no quería salir conmigo —suspiró Serena—. ¿Mientes a todas las mujeres o yo soy una afortunada?

—No estoy mintiendo. Y creo que exageras...

—¿Que exagero? —lo interrumpió ella, deteniéndose de golpe—. Tú no sabes lo que esa reunión significa para mí. ¡Tú no sabes nada sobre mí!

Darien se sentó en el bordillo de la acera, sin preocuparse de las miradas de los transeúntes.

—Sé que eres una buena periodista. Sé que tu columna es muy popular en Saint Louis. ¿Qué más debo saber?

—Que quiero triunfar, Darien. Eso es lo que he querido toda mi vida. Tú no sabes lo que es crecer en una familia como la mía.

—Pues cuéntamelo.

Serena respiró profundamente, intentando contener la rabia.

—Mi madre es una de las cirujanas más prestigiosas del país, mi hermano un astrofísico de la NASA... mi hermana, profesora en la Universidad de Brown. Es una experta en Historia Renacentista, como mi padre, que acaba de publicar su cuarto libro sobre el tema.

—¿Y?

—¿Y? ¿Es que no lo entiendes? Yo no soy nadie.

—No digas eso. Es imposible que lo creas, Serena.

—Lo único que sé es que siempre he querido ser alguien especial. Puede que no sea capaz de salvar vidas o de explorar el espacio o que no sepa nada sobre el Renacimiento, pero puedo escribir una columna semanal sobre gastronomía.

—Lo sé. Las he leído.

—Después de muchos años he encontrado algo que sé hacer y que me gusta. Pero quiero ser la mejor y para eso debo trabajar en la mejor publicación.

—_¿El Epicúreo?_

—Exactamente. Si consiguiera ese puesto, podría aparecer por fin en el boletín de los Tsukino.

—¿Cómo?

—Sé que puede parecer una tontería, pero es un boletín muy serio. Mis padres lo editan una vez al año para contar las hazañas familiares. Y normalmente tiene más de diez páginas.

—No me digas que tú nunca has aparecido en ese boletín —dijo Darien.

—Pues no. Pero no es un castigo, es que nunca he hecho nada que mereciese la pena. Mis padres me quieren, Darien. Y estarían muy orgullosos de mí si fuera alguien.

—Ya eres alguien. Serena.

—No, aún no.

—Entonces, ¿lo haces por ellos?

—Lo hago por mí.

Después, se dio la vuelta en dirección al hotel Ambassador. No podía creer que hubiese estado a punto de meter la pata otra vez, a punto de perder la oportunidad de su vida. ¿Y para qué? Para cenar con un hombre que sólo estaba dispuesto a acompañarla durante un fin de semana. Afortunadamente, había recuperado a tiempo el sentido común.

Sin embargo, se sentía decepcionada, triste. ¿Habría sido otro jueguito de Darien, como el día que se disfrazó en el Café Romeo?

Gracias a él, no tendría tiempo para cambiarse de ropa antes de ir a la habitación de Malachite.

—Serena, espera, por favor.

—No te acerques a mí —dijo ella, entrando en el ascensor—. No te necesito, Darien. Y ya no quiero estar contigo —añadió, cuando las puertas se cerraban.

Ojalá lo hubiese dicho de verdad.

•**·.·´¯`·.·•Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Atrapando solteros Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ•·.·´¯`·.·•**

**Hola chicas… aquí les dejo otro capítulo de esta historia… que tal las cosas entre este par… la neta es que son tal para cual, jejeje, ¿no creen?... ahhh que beso se dieron, hasta me hicieron suspirar, jejeje.**

**Gracias a todas por seguir la historia, por agregarme a sus favoritos y gracias por sus reviews **

**Besitos **

**Ángel Negro**


	9. Capítulo 8

•**·.·´¯`·.·• ƸӜƷ Atrapando Solteros ƸӜƷ •·.·´¯`·.·•**

Ya no quiero estar contigo. Las palabras de Serena se repetían en su cabeza mientras subía los escalones de dos en dos. Había pensado que el ejercicio haría desaparecer la frustración que sentía en ese momento, pero llevaba cinco pisos y seguía furioso. El único problema era que no sabía si lo estaba con Serena, con Malachite o con él mismo.

Lo había estropeado todo. Qué idiota. ¿Por qué creyó que una mujer tan lista como Serena Tsukino caería en la trampa? Tenía razón, era un idiota. Aquel encuentro con Malachite podría parecer sospechoso, pero ella era una mujer adulta y Darien sabía por experiencia propia que podía cuidar de sí misma.

Cuando por fin llegó a la séptima planta, se apoyó en la pared, jadeando. Se estaba convirtiendo en una piltrafa. Cuando entrenaba, subía escaleras como esas veinte veces al día.

«No merece la pena», pensó. Se sentía atraído por Serena, pero si eso significaba perder el control debía dar marcha atrás. Había perdido el control cinco años antes y no quería repetir la experiencia.

Darien entró en su habitación, intentando no pensar en ella o en cómo había dicho que haría cual quier cosa para medrar en su carrera.

Incluso llevaba ese estúpido Wonderbra.

El teléfono empezó a sonar cuando iba a entrar en la ducha.

—¿Dígame? —silencio al otro lado del hilo—. ¿Dígame?

Entonces oyó una voz femenina, un susurro desesperado.

—Darien, ayúdame. Estoy en la 1101...

Se le heló la sangre en las venas cuando la comunicación se cortó.

Serena.

Malachite Metelia debía haberla acorralado en su suite. Seguramente, en el sofá que tenía preparado para entrevistar a las candidatas.

Demasiado impaciente como para esperar al ascensor, subió los cuatro pisos a toda velocidad y corrió por el pasillo hasta la habitación 1101.

—¡Abre la puerta! ¡Metelia, sé que estás ahí dentro!

La puerta se abrió entonces y Darien dio un paso atrás. No era W. Malachite Metelia quien lo recibía sino Benny Otis, el promotor de Rompehuesos.

—¿Qué demonios quiere?

Darien apretó los puños, intentando controlarse.

—¿Dónde está la señorita Tsukino?

—¿Darien? —oyó la voz de Serena dentro de la suite.

Él iba a entrar, pero Otis lo sujetó del brazo.

—No tan rápido, Chiba.

Darien miró la mano del hombre, apretando los dientes. Su corazón latía como antes de un combate, con violencia. Solía apoyarse en eso, en la adrenalina que lo hacía subirse al ring. Eso fue lo que convirtió a Darien El Martillo Chiba en un buen púgil. Y podría apartar a aquel peón de un manotazo.

Pero, ¿podría parar ahí?

—Parece que todos tenían razón. El Martillo no quiere pelear —dijo Otis entonces, con una risita irónica.

Darien lo apartó para entrar en la suite y encontró a Serena sentada en una silla, con expresión asustada.

—Darien...

—¿Te han hecho daño?

—No, estoy bien. Otis está loco. Fue él quien me envió el mensaje, no Malachite.

—La fiesta acaba de empezar —dijo el promotor de Rompehuesos—. Su novio puede quedarse.

—Quiere que pruebe el entrante que Rompehuesos va a presentar mañana en el concurso — murmuró Serena.

—Eso es. Será como una presentación especial.

— ¡Me niego a hacerlo!

—A lo mejor yo puedo encontrar la forma de convencerla —sonrió Otis.

—Inténtelo y lo lamentará. Darien no es mi novio, es mi guardaespaldas —replicó Serena, levantando la barbilla—. Y, además, es boxeador.

—Conozco a Darien Chiba.

—Pues entonces será mejor que me deje ir... o tendrá que atenerse a las consecuencias.

—Señorita Tsukino, creo que debemos llegar a un acuerdo.

—¿Un acuerdo? ¿Está intentando intimidarme? ¿Está obedeciendo órdenes de Blackmoon? Otis pareció sentirse herido por la pregunta.

—La gente cree que soy una sanguijuela, pero no es verdad. Soy un buen promotor, señorita Tsukino. Tengo más cerebro que Rompehuesos y sé lo que hay que hacer.

—¿Incluyendo el secuestro?

—Si no recuerdo mal, usted vino aquí por iniciativa propia, ¿no es verdad?

—Sí, pero eso no le da derecho a retenerme.

Otis se encogió de hombros.

—Puede marcharse si quiere.

—¿Qué?

—En cuanto pruebe el plato de Rompehuesos.

—Ah, ya lo entiendo. Quiere envenenarme.

—No me tiente, señorita Tsukino.

Darien decidió que había oído más que suficiente.

—Vámonos de aquí.

—Ella se queda —dijo Otis que, sin previo aviso, le golpeó en el estómago. Darien se quedó sin aire. Y entonces vio que llevaba un puño americano.

—¡Vete, Serena!

Ella dio un paso atrás, aterrorizada, y Otis aprovechó para golpear a Darien en la mandíbula.

El instinto lo empujaba a devolver el golpe, a destrozarlo con sus puños, a matarlo. Tuvo que cerrar los ojos para controlarse. Pero Otis seguía golpeándolo una y otra vez. Como de milagro, Darien se mantenía en pie, pero veía el puño americano lleno de sangre y oía los gemidos angustiados de Serena.

— ¡Por favor, por favor, pare de una vez! —gritaba, muerta de miedo.

Pero él no paraba. Con cada golpe, Darien daba un paso atrás, manteniendo a Serena a sus espaldas. Le había pedido que saliera de allí, pero no parecía capaz de hacerlo.

Cuando se volvió para empujarla hacia la puerta, Serena lanzó un grito. Con el rabillo del ojo, Darien vio que Otis tenía una pesada lámpara de bronce en la mano. Recibió el impacto en la barbilla... y después no sintió nada más.

—¡Déjelo en paz! —gritó Serena, cuando Darien cayó al suelo.

Otis soltó una carcajada mientras se lanzaba sobre él como un experto en lucha libre.

—¿Lo ve? Este es el clásico movimiento de Rompehuesos.

—¡No le haga daño! —Serena corrió hacia el teléfono, pero entonces recordó que Otis había arrancado el cable unos minutos antes. Cuando se volvió, Darien estaba intentando incorporarse.

—Venga, gallina —lo retaba Otis—. A ver si eres tan bueno como dicen.

Serena esperaba que Darien se lanzase sobre él, pero no hizo nada.

—Márchate, Serena. Ahora.

Otis aprovechó para lanzar un golpe al hígado con el puño americano.

—¡Serena... vete!

Pero ella no pensaba ir a ninguna parte. Miraba alrededor, frenética, buscando algo que le sirviera como arma. Por fin, agarró el cubo del hielo y lo lanzó contra Otis, pero el canalla se apartó.

—Mala puntería, señorita Tsukino.

Serena se volvió hacia Darien, que estaba apoyado en el sofá, medio inconsciente.

— ¡Haz algo, pelea, defiéndete! ¡Por favor, Darien!

—Vete... de aquí.

Otis se lanzó entonces sobre él y lo tiró al suelo, apoyando el antebrazo en su garganta.

—Uno, dos... —empezó a contar, como un árbitro.

—¡Haré lo que usted quiera, pero suéltelo! — gritó Serena.

—¿La mejor puntuación en el concurso de mañana? —preguntó Otis.

Ella asintió con la cabeza. ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer? Estaba a punto de matar a Darien.

—Eso está mucho mejor, señorita Tsukino — sonrió el promotor de Rompehuesos, levantándose.

Serena se puso de rodillas al lado de Darien. Tenía un aspecto terrible, con un ojo hinchado y sangre por toda la cara.

Por fin, consiguió levantarlo, trastabillando un poco bajo su peso, y lo llevó hacia la puerta.

—Una cosa más, señorita Tsukino. Nadie engaña a Benny Otis. O le da la mejor puntuación a Rompehuesos mañana o...

—¿O que?

—O su guardaespaldas puede prepararse para el segundo asalto. Y la próxima vez no seré tan blando.

A Darien le dolía hasta el alma. Le dolían las costillas, el hígado, el estómago, la cara, la cabeza. Hasta el pelo le dolía.

—Creo que debería llevarte al hospital —dijo Serena, mientras colocaba otra almohada bajo su cabeza.

Darien se llevó una mano a la frente. Nunca le habían dado una paliza como aquella y no volvería a repetirse.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó cuando Serena empezó a desabrocharle la camisa.

—Voy a ver qué te ha hecho. Si estás tan mal como creo llamaré a una ambulancia.

—No, nada de ambulancias. Nada de policía.

—Pero...

—No. Estoy bien, de verdad.

—Por favor... —suspiró Serena, abriendo la camisa— . Darien, por Dios.

Él miró hacia abajo. Tenía el torso hinchado, negro en algunas zonas por los golpes del puño americano.

—Sólo son hematomas.

—Me parece que no te ha roto nada.

El orgullo. Le había roto el orgullo. Pero eso podía curar en... unos veinte años. Darien Chiba había recibido una paliza. Una paliza propinada por un idiota que no pesaba más de ochenta kilos. Delante de una mujer. De Serena.

—¿Te duele mucho?

—Ya te he dicho que estoy bien —murmuró él, cerrando los ojos. Se sentía más humillado que nunca en toda su vida.

—¿Quieres explicarme qué ha pasado? —pre guntó Serena, poniendo un paño húmedo sobre su frente.

—Yo creo que es obvio.

—Para mí no —contestó ella.

Era evidente cuál sería su próxima pregunta:

¿Por qué no se había defendido? ¿Por qué no le había devuelto los golpes a Otis?

—Primero dime... qué le ha pasado a Malachite.

—Nada, él no me envió el mensaje. Ninguno de los mensajes. Fue cosa de Otis y yo caí en la trampa. Malachite no está interesado en mí. No lo he visto desde la primera noche, cuando nos encontramos en la recepción.

—Pues llámalo —dijo Darien, haciendo una mueca de dolor—. Pero no te pongas el Wonderbra. Eres una buena periodista. Serena. Dile que quieres el puesto... y dale tus razones.

—No es tan fácil.

—Mi tía Luna siempre dice que hay que luchar... por los sueños.

—Ya, claro —suspiró Serena. Entonces vio que la lucecita del contestador estaba encendida.

—Tienes un mensaje. ¿Quieres oírlo?

—Sí.

Serena pulsó el botón del contestador y, un segundo después, oyeron una voz masculina:

—Darien, soy Andy. ¿Te has vuelto loco? ¿Tía Luna te presenta a una desequilibrada y te vas con ella a pasar un fin de semana en Chicago? Por favor, dime que no es verdad. ¿Cómo puedes animar así a tía Luna? Ahora nunca nos dejará en paz. Ah, por cierto. Nick me ha dicho que vas a hacer de guardaespaldas. ¿Estás zumbado? Pensé que no ibas a pelear nunca más. ¿Qué es esto, una misión suicida? Llámame.

El mensaje se cortó y Serena miró a Darien, sorprendida.

—¿Qué ha sido eso?

—Mi hermano Andy, el pequeño. Y el más bocón.

—Ya me he dado cuenta. ¿Quién le ha dicho que estoy loca?

—Yo no. Seguramente, Nick.

—¿Y Nick es?

—Mi otro hermano.

—Qué familia tan agradable. ¿Qué he hecho yo para que me tengan manía?

—No has hecho nada —suspiró Darien—. Oye, tengo hambre. Pide algo al servicio de habitaciones.

—No cambies de tema —replicó Serena—. Y vas a contarme ahora mismo por qué tengo un guardaespaldas que no es capaz de devolver un golpe.

—Es una historia muy larga —suspiró Darien, cerrando los ojos.

—Estupendo. Me gusta la historia —dijo Serena, sentándose en la cama—. Y tenemos toda la noche.

Quería saber si su guardaespaldas era más un problema que una ayuda. Pero, además, quería saber más cosas sobre Darien Chiba. A pesar de todo, no podía negar la atracción que sentía por él.

Aunque era absurdo porque un romance entre ellos no tenía futuro. Quizá la culpa de todo no la tenían los hombres que habían pasado por su vida. Quizá la culpa era enteramente suya.

Pero antes de conocer las respuestas, debía conocer al verdadero Darien Chiba. Se decía a sí misma que no era diferente de los demás hombres, que su atracción por él era algo hormonal, un bálsamo para la soledad que a veces se apoderaba de ella.

Pero necesitaba saber la verdad.

—Ocurrió hace cinco años —empezó a decir Darien—. Cinco años, tres meses y once días para ser exactos.

—Mataste a un hombre —dijo Serena.

—No.

—Lo dejaste malherido.

—¿Quieres que te cuente la historia o no?

—Sí, perdona.

—Gracias. ¿Por dónde iba?

—Érase una vez, hace cinco años, tres meses...

—Ya, ya —la interrumpió Darien—. Era la pelea de mi vida. La que podía catapultarme a la fama. Si ganaba.

Serena se mordió la lengua. Evidentemente, Darien quería contarle la historia a su manera e intuía que no la había contado antes.

—Me entrené mucho para esa pelea. Era contra el campeón amateur de los pesos pesados y sabía que no era un saco de patatas. De hecho, había ganado más combates por K.O. que muchos profesionales.

—¿Y no tenías miedo? —preguntó Serena.

—No, nunca tenía miedo en el ring. Me encantaba boxear... me encantaban la emoción, la adrenalina, la estrategia.

—Te entiendo.

—Pero, aunque era un buen púgil, también era muy indisciplinado.

—¿Y eso es importante?

—Lo más importante del deporte. De cualquier deporte. Hace falta algo más que talento para triunfar, hace falta tener la cabeza bien amueblada.

—Como un crítico gastronómico.

Darien sonrió.

—Supongo que vale para cualquier profesión competitiva.

—No puedo creer que tú no tengas la cabeza bien amueblada.

—Entonces no. Era demasiado joven, demasiado impaciente. Dejaba que las emociones me controlasen en el ring.

—¿Y qué pasó?

—Fue una gran pelea. Mi oponente era fuerte, muy fuerte. Si le ganaba, habría llegado arriba. Pero no podía tumbarlo. Lo tiré sobre la lona un par de veces, pero se levantaba como un rayo. En el décimo asalto, el público se puso de pie, gritando. Yo estaba decidido a ganar, pero para hacerlo tenía que noquearlo. Estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa, cualquier cosa...

Serena tragó saliva, recordando que ella había pronunciado esas mismas palabras.

—Lo arrinconé, golpeándolo en la cara —Darien vaciló un momento—. Me decía a mí mismo que si para ganar tenía que matarlo, lo haría.

Ella se quedó sin aliento. Evidentemente, aquella historia no tenía un final feliz.

—¿Y qué pasó?

—Le hice un gancho de izquierda con todas mis fuerzas y cayó a la lona como un bulto. No se movía, no tenía expresión. Nada. El árbitro empezó a contar y el público gritaba, enfebrecido. Pero el campeón seguía tumbado en la lona, inmóvil. Yo vi con el rabillo del ojo a sus entrenadores llamando a un médico... Y en ese momento me di cuenta de que había traspasado la raya que hay entre un boxeador y un asesino.

—Pero tú no querías matarlo, Darien.

—En aquel momento, no me importaba —suspiró él—.Y eso me asustó.

—¿Qué le pasó a tu contrincante?

—Ganó la pelea.

—¿Cómo? ¿Se levantó por fin?

—No, yo tiré la toalla antes de que el árbitro contase hasta diez. Di el combate por perdido.

Serena lo miró, sorprendida. ¿Había tirado sus sueños por la ventana? Si el árbitro hubiese contado hasta diez, estaría en el circuito profesional, se habría convertido en un gran boxeador.

—Mi promotor se puso furioso, el público no dejaba de gritar... pero yo había decidido que jamás volvería a boxear. No me gustaba el hombre en el que me había convertido.

Serena entendió entonces. La horrible verdad la golpeó como un gancho directo al corazón.

Estaba enamorada de Darien Chiba.

¿Cómo podía no amar a un hombre para quién la decencia era más importante que sus sueños? ¿Cómo podía no enamorarse de un héroe de carne y hueso como Darien?

En aquel momento, el amor que sentía por él era como una lucecita brillante, pero sabía que iría creciendo, que pronto se convertiría en un amor apasionado. La clase de amor que dura para siempre, la que nunca había encontrado en su vida. Darien dejó escapar un suspiro, sin saber que para Serena aquel momento lo cambiaba todo.

—A partir de ese día no volví a boxear. Sé que no puedo confiar en mí mismo, que pierdo el control.

Ella no estaba de acuerdo. Había mostrado que sabía controlarse mientras el canalla de Otis lo golpeaba. Pero comprendía sus reticencias.

—¿Lo entiendes ahora? —preguntó Darien. Serena tragó saliva. Entendía muchas cosas. Y hubiera deseado besarlo, curar sus heridas, pedirle perdón por haberlo arrastrado hasta Chicago. Y decirle cuánto lo admiraba. Pero lo que dijo fue:

—Estás despedido.

•**·.·´¯`·.·• ƸӜƷ Atrapando Solteros ƸӜƷ •·.·´¯`·.·•**

**Hola chicas; solo paso rápido a saludar y a dejarles un nuevo capitulo espero que sea de su agrado… gracias por seguir la historia.**

**Ángel Negro**


	10. Capítulo 9

•**·.·´¯`·.·• ƸӜƷ Atrapando Solteros ƸӜƷ •·.·´¯`·.·•**

Darien se preguntó si los golpes lo habían dejado sordo.

—¿Qué has dicho?

—Que estás despedido. Ya no eres mi guardaespaldas. Tu hermano tenía razón, esto era una misión suicida.

—No puedes despedirme. Hemos hecho un trato.

—Ya no hay trato. Se acabó —dijo Serena, levantándose de la cama.

Si Darien hubiera podido moverse la habría abrazado. Estaba tan guapa... y se sentía mejor después de haberle contado la triste historia de su vida. Le dolían los golpes, pero era como si se hubiera quitado un peso de encima.

Gracias a Serena. A pesar de su reacción, le habría gustado abrazarla otra vez. Besarla otra vez. En la privacidad de la habitación, no en el muelle delante de cientos de personas...

Darien sacudió la cabeza, intentando aclarar sus ideas.

—Lo digo en serio. No quiero que te acerques a mí.

—Estás loca, Serena. Lo que acaba de pasar debería probarte que necesitas un guardaespaldas. ¿Qué pasa con Otis?

—Nada. He prometido darle lo que quiere —le aseguró ella.

—La mejor puntuación para Rompehuesos — murmuró él, como si acabara de recordarlo—. Pero no lo has dicho en serio, ¿no?

—Haré lo que tenga que hacer.

—No puedes dejar que te chantajeen de esa forma...

—No pienso engañar a nadie. Voy a renunciar a mi puesto de juez.

—¡No puedes hacer eso! —exclamó Darien, incrédulo.

—Claro que puedo.

—Pero Malachite se pondrá furioso. Perderás tu oportunidad de trabajar en _El Epicúreo._

—No pienso darle a Rompehuesos una puntuación que no merece —suspiró Serena—, Y me niego a ponerte en peligro otra vez. Otis podría haberte hecho daño de verdad, Darien.

Otis le había hecho daño de verdad, pero no pensaba reconocerlo. Como no pensaba dejar que Serena renunciase al sueño de su vida.

—Mira, tenemos un trato. Yo soy tu guardaespaldas este fin de semana y tú harás una buena critica del Café Romeo.

— ¡Yo nunca he dicho que iba a hacer una buena crítica!

—Sí lo dijiste. En el avión, después de pedirme que fuera tu guardaespaldas.

—Deberías haberte negado.

—Me negué, pero tú no me hiciste caso. Un guardaespaldas a cambio de una buena crítica, ese es el trato.

—No me entendiste bien. Yo acepté darle una segunda oportunidad al Café Romeo, pero nada más.

—De acuerdo. Yo estoy dispuesto a cumplir mi parte del trato —insistió él—. Y no dejaré que nadie te haga daño. Serena. Te lo prometo.

—Lo sé. Por eso tengo que retirarme del concurso.

A Darien le dolía tanto la cabeza que no podía seguir discutiendo. Pero no pensaba dejar que tirase la toalla porque significaba demasiado para ella. Y porque significaba mucho para él.

No, tenía que encontrar la forma de ayudarla.

A la mañana siguiente. Serena iba a entrar en el ascensor cuando Darien la detuvo. —Deberías estar en la cama.

—Estoy bien —dijo él.

Debía admitir que tenía mejor aspecto. El ojo derecho seguía hinchado y tenía varios moretones en el cuello, pero los golpes en el torso estaban ocultos por una camisa de color azul claro. Cuando el ascensor empezó a moverse, Darien se inclinó para atarse las zapatillas y se levantó después con aparente agilidad.

—¿Qué tal la cabeza? —preguntó Serena. Lo había despertado cada cuatro horas para darle ibuprofeno y estuvo vigilando su sueño hasta las cinco de la mañana. Pero seguramente él no se acordaba.

—Me duele.

—¿Y la memoria?

—También me duele —suspiró Darien—. Pero está bien. ¿Por qué?

—Porque anoche te despedí.

—Y yo te dije que teníamos un trato.

—Haré la crítica del Café Romeo, no te preocupes.

—No estoy preocupado por eso, estoy preocupado por ti. No confío en el loco de Otis y no pienso quedarme en la habitación mientras tú andas por ahí.

—Después de decirle a Malachite que renuncio me iré al aeropuerto.

—No tienes por qué hacerlo. Serena.

—Darien, ya hemos hablado de esto. He aceptado no informar a la policía, pero no voy a juzgar el concurso y no voy a dejar que pongas tu vida en peligro por mí.

—Sólo tienes que hacer lo que has venido a hacer sin pensar en mí.

Como si eso fuera posible... Serena tuvo que disimular una sonrisa. Teniéndolo a su lado sentía escalofríos y, al respirar el aroma de su colonia, en lo único que podía pensar era en enredar los brazos alrededor de su cuello y besarlo como una loca...

¿Lo desearía Darien también? ¿Desearía repetir la experiencia?

Afortunadamente, en ese momento sonó la campanita del ascensor anunciando que habían llegado al vestíbulo. Salvada por la campana, literalmente. Es difícil convencer a un hombre de que no quieres saber nada de él si estás pegada a su torso.

Pero no quería seguir allí mientras Otis estuviera vagando por el hotel y ella no pudiera llamar a la policía.

—Serena, escúchame...

—Hola —Melisa Alfa acababa de aparecer a su lado—. ¿Os habéis enterado de la noticia? — entonces se dio cuenta del aspecto de Darien—. ¿Qué te ha pasado?

—Me caí por la escalera.

—¿Qué noticia querías damos, Melisa? —intervino Serena.

—Rompehuesos está descalificado. ¿Te lo puedes creer?

—¡Descalificado!

—Parece que su promotor, Benny Otis, intentó sobornar a uno de los jueces. Malachite se enteró y lo ha descalificado... Y me voy, que quiero estar presente cuando le den la noticia. ¡La que se va a armar!

Serena se volvió hacia Darien.

—¿Tú has llamado a Malachite?

—Esta mañana. Aparentemente, otra de las jueces se había quejado, pero no tenía pruebas. Así que fui a su suite y le mostré las «pruebas» — contestó él, señalando su cara.

Serena alargó la mano para tocar suavemente el ojo hinchado.

—Muy convincente, imagino.

—Ya te digo.

—¿Y si Otis vuelve a atacarte? Se pondrá furioso.

—No te preocupes por mí —dijo Darien—. Venga, está a punto de empezar el último asalto. ¿Lista para demostrarle a W. Malachite Metelia que eres la mejor?

Serena sonrió.

—Chiba, yo siempre estoy lista para eso.

El chef Rubeus Blackmoon, más conocido como Rompehuesos, no se tomó bien la noticia.

Serena y Darien oyeron los gritos antes de entrar en el auditorio. Todos los chefs estaban en su sitio y todos miraban hacia la cocina número 4, donde Rompehuesos estaba a punto de pulverizar a su promotor.

Pero cuando vio a Serena dejó caer a Otis como un saco de patatas. Rompehuesos se quitó el mandil y lo lanzó a la cara de uno de los jueces.

—¡Me voy!

—No te preocupes, no te hará nada delante de todo el mundo —murmuró Darien.

—Olvidas que está acostumbrado a aniquilar a sus oponentes delante del público —dijo Serena—. Mira lo que le ha hecho a Otis... Le gusta actuar delante de la gente.

Rompehuesos se colocó entonces frente a ella.

— ¡Todo esto es culpa tuya!

Darien se colocó en medio. Era un gesto típicamente machista, pero a Serena le encantó de todas formas.

Rompehuesos seguía mirándola por encima de su hombro.

—Me has fastidiado una vez y yo no dejo que nadie me fastidie dos veces.

—Sólo un cobarde amenaza a una mujer —dijo Darien.

—Hablando de cobardes... me sorprende que hayas tenido agallas para presentarte aquí. Otis me dijo que había barrido el suelo contigo. Y si eres listo, te apartarás de mi camino.

—Y si tú lo fueras, te irías ahora mismo —replicó Darien, sin moverse.

Rompehuesos sonrió, una imagen que podría helarle la sangre a cualquiera,

—Prefiero hacerle daño a alguien.

—¡Corre, Darien, corre! —gritó Serena.

—Apártate —dijo él entonces, echándose hacia la izquierda para esquivar un puñetazo.

Eso enfureció al gigante, que saltó sobre él como un puma. En el último momento, Darien pudo evitarlo y Rompehuesos cayó al suelo con un golpe sordo.

Serena podía ver a W. Malachite Metelia mirando la escena, horrorizado, y a Melisa escribiendo furiosamente en su cuaderno.

Un fotógrafo sacó su cámara, dispuesto a no perder detalle... Gran error. Rompehuesos se levantó de un salto, le quitó la cámara y la lanzó contra la pared.

Los espectadores empezaron a apartarse mientras el luchador se volvía hacia Darien, con ojos asesinos.

—Vas a lamentar esto, gallina.

—Atrévete —dijo Darien.

Pero en lugar de lanzarse sobre él, Rompehuesos se dirigió hacia Serena y la golpeó en la barbilla con un codo.

La pobre cayó al suelo, con los ojos cerrados. Oyó el grito de una mujer y esperó el siguiente golpe, pero no llegó nunca.

Lo que oyó fue el sonido de un puñetazo feroz. Y cuando abrió los ojos, Darien no estaba en el suelo, estaba peleando. La transformación era increíble. Estaba erguido, en la típica postura del púgil, con los puños cerrados.

Rompehuesos se limpió la sangre del labio y rodeó a Darien con los brazos abiertos.

—Prepárate.

—Eso hago, animal.

Serena se quedó sin respiración al ver que Darien lo golpeaba de nuevo en la cara, una, dos, tres veces... hasta que el gigante cayó de rodillas.

Entonces, por sorpresa, lanzó una patada que casi hizo trastabillar a Darien. Pero se mantuvo en pie y le golpeó en la mandíbula. Rompehuesos se dobló hacia delante, ofreciendo un objetivo perfecto, y Darien aprovechó para lanzar un gancho con su izquierda que lo dejó noqueado en el suelo.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —gritó Serena, levantándose.

—Sí, sí... ¿te ha hecho daño? —preguntó él, acariciando su cara.

—Un poquito. Pero ahora podremos comparar hematomas —sonrió Serena.

Darien la abrazó con tanta fuerza que apenas podía respirar.

—Si te hubiera pasado algo...

—Estoy bien, de verdad —dijo ella, abrazándolo. Estuvieron así durante un rato, sin pensar en la gente que los miraba ni en los guardias de seguridad que llegaron para llevarse a Rompehuesos.

—Serena, yo...

Ella se pasó la lengua por los labios resecos, temblando al ver cómo se habían oscurecido los ojos azules. Pero no temblaba de miedo. Nunca se había sentido tan segura como al lado de Darien.

De hecho, no quería apartarse. Y eso sí la asustaba.

—¿Sí? —murmuró. Sabía por intuición que aquel era uno de esos momentos que pueden cambiar la vida de alguien.

—Yo... podría estrangularte —dijo Darien.

Él era el responsable de todo lo que había pasado. Si hubiera salido corriendo cuando le pidió que fuera a Chicago con ella...

—¿Qué has dicho?

Darien tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no abrazarla de nuevo. Se sentía como un cavernícola, dispuesto a reclamar a su hembra después de haber peleado por ella. Confuso, se pasó una mano por la cara.

—Olvídalo.

—No te entiendo.

—Yo tampoco. A veces, una conmoción cerebral te hace decir cosas raras.

—Ah.

Pero Serena no parecía convencida. Estaba pálida... y, de repente, Darien vio que perdía el equilibrio. Por supuesto, era lo más lógico después de recibir un golpe de Rubeus Blackmoon.

—¿Por qué no te sientas? —Murmuró, tomándola por la cintura—. ¿Quieres que te traiga algo, un vaso de agua, una taza de té?

—Un whisky —contestó ella—. Doble, sin hielo.

Eso lo sorprendió, pero si Serena quería un whisky le llevaría un whisky. Incluso él tomaría un trago.

Una última copa antes de decirse adiós.

Serena esperó hasta que Darien desapareció en el bar y luego corrió al vestíbulo para buscar un telé fono público. Mina contestó al otro lado.

—¿Dígame?

—Mina, ayúdame. Tengo un problema y no sé cómo solucionarlo.

—Tranquila, tranquila. ¿Dónde estás?

—En Chicago.

—¿Rompehuesos sigue detrás de ti?

—No, es Darien Chiba.

—¿Darien está detrás de ti?

—Sí, bueno... no. No estoy segura.

—A ver, respira profundamente y cuenta hasta diez. Y luego cuéntame qué te pasa. Serena obedeció.

—Muy bien. La cosa es... creo que me estoy enamorando de Darien.

—¿En un fin de semana?

—Una persona puede enamorarse en un fin de semana.

—Una persona normal, no. Un conejo, quizá. Lo que pasa es que está muy bueno. Serena. Ya sabía yo que deberías haberte llevado los preservativos...

—Pero si ni siquiera lo conoces.

—En persona no. Pero he visto fotografías suyas. Ese tío es un cañón.

—¿Qué voy a hacer, Mina? Estoy desesperada.

—Acuéstate con él. Es lo que quieres, ¿no?

—Sí, no... no lo sé.

—Nunca te había visto tan indecisa.

—¡Lo sé! Es que me estoy volviendo loca. Antes de conocer a Darien sabía perfectamente lo que quería.

—Entonces, ¿cuál es el problema?

—El problema es... que ya no sé lo que quiero.

—Pasar un fin de semana juntos no es un compromiso. No va a pedirte que te cases con él.

Serena no dijo nada, percatándose entonces de lo absurdo del asunto. Entonces oyó un maullido.

—¿Es Artemis?

—Sí, pero no te preocupes, está bien —contestó Mina. Otro maullido, más fuerte aquella vez—. Bueno, tengo que colgar. Artemis está metiendo la zarpa en mi pecera.

—Mina, espera...

Genial. Además de todos los problemas, ahora tenía que preocuparse por su gato. Artemis era lo único que le quedaba si le decía adiós al hombre de sus sueños.

—Hola, Serena.

Ella se volvió, sorprendida. Era W. Malachite Metelia, con una sonrisa en los labios.

—Quería verte antes de que empezase el concurso. Me gustaría pedirte disculpas.

—¿Por qué?

—Por todos los problemas que han ocasionado el chef Blackmoon y su promotor. No sabes cuánto lo siento... pero nos encargaremos de él. Los de seguridad han llamado a la policía.

—No te preocupes... son cosas que pasan — dijo Serena, nerviosa.

—Menudo canalla.Y, como chef, una vergüenza.

—¿No te gustaba?

—¿Gustarme? Ese hombre debería tener prohibido acercarse a una cocina. Es una amenaza para el paladar.

—¿No lo has invitado a participar en el concurso?

—Otis me convenció de que sería una buena publicidad —suspiró Malachite—. Por eso quería pedirte disculpas. Desgraciadamente, no es esta la clase de publicidad que le conviene a _El Epicúreo. _Pero no estoy aquí para hablar de mis problemas. Quiero que hablemos de negocios... si tienes tiempo.

El corazón de Serena se aceleró. El editor de _El Epicúreo_ quería hablar con ella de negocios. ¡Con ella!

—Claro que tengo tiempo.

—Muy bien. Cuando hablé con el señor Chiba esta mañana me dijo que podría sacarte de Saint Louis... por una cantidad razonable —sonrió Malachite, señalando unos sillones—. ¿Nos sentamos?

Ella obedeció, respirando despacio para no marearse. Intentaba imaginarse a Malachite en calzoncillos para no sentirse apabullada, pero no funcionó. Sin embargo, sí podía imaginarse a Darien en calzoncillos. Y la imagen no la tranquilizaba en absoluto.

Le gustaría tocarlo, besarlo por todas partes, mostrarle lo importante que era para ella...

—Serena... —empezó a decir W. Malachite Metelia.

—¿Sí?

—¿Te encuentras bien? Pareces un poco mareada.

Mareada era poco. Una hora antes estaba dispuesta a tirar la toalla y olvidarse del trabajo en _El Epicúreo_ para proteger a Darien. Pero su sueño parecía a punto de convertirse en realidad.

—Estoy muy impresionado con tu trabajo, Serena. He seguido tus columnas durante varios meses y sé que tienes talento. Y creo que lo estás desperdiciando en el _Saint Louis Post._ Deberías trabajar para una publicación más importante.

—¿Y tienes algo en mente?

—De hecho, sí —sonrió Malachite—. Me gustaría ofrecerte un puesto en _El Epicúreo._ El salario es negociable, por supuesto. Pero te daré una prima si tu primer artículo sale en el mes de septiembre.

—¿Tan pronto?

—¿Se te ocurre alguna razón para esperar?

Darien. Él vivía en Saint Louis y ella tendría que irse a Nueva York. Pero Darien Chiba había dejado muy claro que sólo estaba disponible durante aquel fin de semana.

—Tienes razón. ¿Por qué esperar?

—Perfecto. Tu columna posee el estilo ameno que necesita _El Epicúreo._

Serena se quedó atónita al ver que tenía el puesto con el que tanto había soñado. Sin embargo, no se sentía feliz.

—Bueno, ¿qué dices? _¿El Epicúreo_ tiene una nueva periodista en sus filas?

—Primero, déjame decirte cuáles son mis condiciones.

•**·.·´¯`·.·• ƸӜƷ Atrapando Solteros ƸӜƷ •·.·´¯`·.·•**

**Hola chicas, aquí les dejo un capitulo mas de esta interesante historia… esta historia esta apunto de terminarse… =( lo sé eso es triste… pero quiero aprovechar la oportunidad para pedirles su opinión… este libro es el primero de una serie de tres que se denomina Café Romeo… las otras dos historias son de los hermanos de Darien bueno… la cosa es que no sé que hacer… quiero subir las otras historias, pero no sé si subirlas de nuevo con Darien y Serena como protagonistas… ¿que opinan ustedes?... ayúdenme a decidir… **

**Besitos Ángel Negro!**


	11. Capítulo 10

•**·.·´¯`·.·• ƸӜƷ Atrapando Solteros ƸӜƷ •·.·´¯`·.·•**

Darien se detuvo al ver que W. Malachite Metelia y Serena estaban hablando en el vestíbulo. —Bienvenida a _El Epicúreo_ —estaba diciendo Malachite—. Ah, señor Chiba... esta jovencita sabe negociar. Debería haberme advertido. Serena sonrió.

—Darien me ha enseñado a hacerlo.

—Felicidades —dijo él, incapaz de sonreír.

—Gracias. Te lo debo a ti.

— ¿Por qué no vienes a Nueva York a pasar una semana? En lugar de volver a Saint Louis, quiero decir. Así podrás ver la redacción y yo podré presentarte al resto del personal —sugirió Malachite.

—¿Qué te parece, Darien?

Él, personalmente, detestaba la idea. ¿Quién la tranquilizaría cuando empezase a temer que un águila kamikaze se lanzara contra la ventanilla del avión?

—¿A mí? Esa es decisión tuya.

—Sí, claro. En fin, ¿por qué no?

—Estupendo —dijo Malachite—. Voy a reservar el boleto... en primera clase. Y esta noche podemos cenar juntos en El Chalé... es un restaurante francés que acaban de abrir en Manhattan. El chef es de Provenza.

Serena sonrió. O, al menos, intentó sonreír.

—En Provenza tienen uno de los mejores vinos del mundo.

—Y los mejores chefs. Ya verás cuando pruebes sus hojaldres. Te garantizo que te enamorarás —dijo W. Malachite Metelia, antes de despedirse.

Darien se dio cuenta entonces de que no quería que Serena Tsukino se enamorase de nadie. No hasta que pudiera examinar sus sentimientos, oxidados por falta de uso.

Le gustaba Serena, le gustaba mucho. Sentía ternura por ella y la deseaba como no había deseado a ninguna otra mujer. Pero, ¿podía estar enamorado de ella? ¿Podía arriesgarse a decírselo antes de estar seguro?

La respuesta a esa pregunta era tan fácil como dolorosa. No. Tenía que dejarla ir. No permitiría que nada, y menos él mismo, estorbase la consecución de sus sueños.

Entonces sonó una campanita.

—Tengo que irme. Va a empezar el concurso.

—Buena suerte —dijo Darien, con un nudo en la garganta.

—¿No vienes conmigo?

—Ya no me necesitas. Además, tengo que guardar mis cosas... el avión sale a las tres.

—Ah, claro —murmuró ella, sin mirarlo—. Bueno, tengo que irme.

—¡Serena! —la llamó Darien cuando se dio la vuelta. Quería ver aquellos ojos azules por última vez.

—¿Sí?

—Espero que tus sueños se hagan realidad.

Ella sonrió.

—Eso espero, Darien.

XOXOXO

Dos semanas más tarde, Darien seguía viendo esa sonrisa cada vez que cerraba los ojos.

—Era lo mejor —dijo Nick, levantando una barra de cincuenta kilos.

—¿Tú crees? —preguntó Darien, secándose el sudor de la frente. Después de dos semanas, su vida había vuelto a la normalidad. O eso se decía a sí mismo.

Nick y él quedaban todos los jueves en el gimnasio para entrenar. Tiff Atherton, el propietario, era un antiguo compañero de entrenamiento suyo... y un tipo que daba miedo. Pero no tanto como su esposa. Por eso Tiff mantenía la prohibición para las mujeres en su gimnasio.

—Estoy seguro —dijo Nick—. Serena Tsukino no era mujer para ti.

—¿Por qué estás tan seguro?

—Es guapa, ¿no?

—Mucho —contestó Darien.

—Error número uno. ¿No has oído esa canción que dice que no debes casarte con una mujer guapa?

—Lo dirás de broma, ¿no?

—Yo creo que es para pensárselo. Además, que sea guapa no es lo único malo.

—¿Qué más?

—No tiene palabra. Había prometido hacerle una crítica al Café Romeo, pero no ha pasado por allí.

—La hará —dijo Darien.

—Para entonces dará igual lo que diga, Darien — suspiró Nick—. El Café Romeo no va aguantar mucho más. La competencia en esta ciudad es enorme. Está llena de cafés.

Darien no necesitaba que su hermano le contara del problema porque lo conocía perfectamente. Pero una crítica favorable en el _Saint Louis Post _ayudaría mucho. Sin embargo, el periódico sólo publicaba antiguas columnas de Serena, seguramente porque todavía no había vuelto de Nueva York.

—Quizá debería llamarla.

—De eso nada —dijo su hermano—. El Café Romeo no la necesita y tú menos. Ya buscaremos la forma de salvar el negocio de tía Luna.

—¿Qué tienes contra Serena? Ni siquiera la conoces.

—Fui a buscarte al aeropuerto, ¿recuerdas? Casi no te reconocí. Y no parabas de hablar de ella. Puede que Serena Tsukino no sea la responsable de tus hematomas, pero sí de tu extraño comportamiento.

—Estás exagerando —suspiró Darien. Pero sabía que su hermano decía la verdad. Para Serena Tsukino, hacer carrera en Nueva York era lo más importante. Pero no podía dejar de pensar en ella; día y noche. Incluso había pensado aceptar la invitación de Melisa Alfa para salir a cenar. Aunque ninguna mujer podría compararse con Serena.

—Hazme un favor, Nick.

—Dime.

—Diga lo que diga tía Luna, no dejes que te prepare una cita.

Su hermano soltó una risotada.

—No te preocupes por mí. Yo no voy a caer en sus trampas. Y deja de lloriquear por esa mujer, Darien. No te merece.

—No estoy lloriqueando.

—¿Ah, no? Has ampliado la fotografía que aparece al lado de su columna y la tienes colgada en tu dormitorio.

—¿Y tú cómo lo sabes?

—Porque te espío. Para eso estamos los hermanos.

Darien decidió que era el momento de mostrarle para qué servían los hermanos.

—¿Qué tal un par de asaltos en el ring?

Nick sonrió.

—Ahora mismo.

XOXOXO

Dos semanas después de llegar a Nueva York, Malachite la llamó a su despacho.

—¿No te gusta vivir aquí. Serena? —le preguntó, mirándola por encima de sus bifocales.

—Me encanta Nueva York —contestó ella, mirando por la ventana. Las oficinas de _El Epicúreo _estaban en el piso dieciséis de un rascacielos en el centro de Manhattan—. Es una ciudad enorme, magnífica, llena de vida. Pero...

—Pero no te gusta vivir aquí.

Ella dejó escapar un suspiro.

—Si quiero trabajar en la revista, tengo que vivir aquí.

—Pero yo esperaba que te gustase Nueva York.

—Y me gusta. Lo que pasa es que Darien Chiba me gusta más. Malachite sonrió.

—¿Por eso llevas dos semanas en las nubes?

—¿En las nubes?

—Ayer, durante el almuerzo, te pusiste tomate frito en la ensalada.

—Bueno, puede que esté un poco distraída...

—Al menos ahora sé la razón. Me tenías preocupado. Pensé que no te gustaba tu trabajo.

—Me encanta mi trabajo. Es mucho mejor de lo que había imaginado.

Malachite había sido encantador con ella. No se metía en su trabajo e intentó entretenerla durante aquellas dos semanas; las dos semanas más largas de su vida. Pero el tiempo y la distancia no la hicieron olvidar a Darien. Todo lo contrario. Y Serena aprovechó la soledad de su hotel para decidir qué quería hacer con su vida.

Un día llamó a su madre. La excusa era contarle lo de su nuevo trabajo en _El Epicúreo,_ pero acabó hablándole de Darien. Para su sorpresa, la doctora Tsukino le aconsejó que hiciera lo que le dictase el corazón. Y también sugirió que le encantaría tener nietos.

Serena sonrió, pensando que nietos era precisamente lo único que sus inteligentísimos hermanos no iban a darle por el momento. Y se le hizo un nudo en la garganta al imaginarse con un niño, el niño de Darien, en brazos.

Por supuesto, antes tendría que solucionar ciertos detalles, como, por ejemplo, convencer a Darien para que se casara con ella. Pero eso tenía que hacerlo en Saint Louis, no en Nueva York.

—El consejo de administración ha aprobado tu plan —dijo Malachite entonces, sosteniendo un bolígrafo de oro entre los dedos—. Como vas a tener que viajar por todo el país, da igual dónde vivas. Puedes enviar tu columna por correo electrónico y venir a Nueva York una vez cada tres meses para las reuniones.

—Suena maravilloso.

—Ah, por cierto, también han aprobado tu contrato —sonrió su jefe—. Eres una negociadora muy dura. Serena.

—Gracias.

Sólo esperaba que sus negociaciones con Darien tuvieran el mismo resultado. Tendría que encontrar las palabras adecuadas para convencerlo.

Afortunadamente, las palabras eran lo suyo.

XOXOXO

Una semana después, Darien entró en el Café Romeo... e inmediatamente volvió a salir para mirar el letrero de neón. O aquel sitio no era el Café Romeo o acababa de entrar en la zona desconocida.

No quedaba una sola mesa libre. Todas estaban ocupadas y en la barra había un montón de jóvenes que charlaban y reían mientras tomaban café.

Darien miró alrededor, incrédulo, y entonces vio a Seyia acercándose a la barra.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí?

El camarero se llevó una mano al corazón.

—Tengo palpitaciones. No puedo soportar tanto estrés.Me queda esto —dijo, juntando el índice y el pulgar— para sufrir un ataque de nervios.

—¿Dónde está mi tía?

Seyia se encogió de hombros.

—Probablemente habrá sido aplastada por la multitud. Y ahora se volverán contra mí porque nos hemos quedado sin pastel de chocolate. Por cierto, ¿nadie sabe que en este país se deja un veinte por ciento de propina? —siguió el camarero, ofendido—. En la última mesa me han dejado diez céntimos. ¡Diez céntimos! Como si uno no tuviera sentimientos. ¿Por qué no me patean el hígado, ya que están?

—Te estás poniendo histérico —suspiró Darien—. Por favor, no te lo tomes como algo personal.

—¡Ja! Eso es muy fácil de decir —sollozó Seyia—. Tu prometida no ha cortado contigo... ¡por carta!

—¿La que estaba en la cárcel? Pensé que había roto contigo hace meses.

—Sí, pero se equivocó de dirección porque esa carta iba dirigida a un tal John. Creo que había estado engañándome. ¿Qué tiene ese John que no tenga yo?

Darien levantó los ojos al cielo. Sin embargo, por primera vez tenía algo en común con Seyia: los dos habían perdido a la mujer que amaban.

Pero él pensaba ir a buscarla.

—Sé un hombre. Seyia. Puedes hacerlo.

El camarero levantó la barbilla y respiró dramáticamente.

—Lo intentaré.

Después, fue a atender a otra mesa. «Pobres», pensó Darien, mientras miraba alrededor buscando a su tía. La encontró en la oficina, rodeada de tazas de café que esperaban lectura.

—Tía Luna, ¿qué haces aquí?

Ella levantó la mirada.

—¡Darien! ¡Has venido!

—He venido para despedirme. Sólo puedo quedarme un momento.

—No puedes marcharte —exclamó su tía.

—Debería haberme ido hace días. Y espero que no sea demasiado tarde.

En ese momento Nick entró como una tromba en la oficina.

—Tía Luna, yo... ¿qué demonios haces tú aquí?

—Despedirme. Mi avión sale dentro de una hora —contestó Darien.

—Buen plan —dijo su hermano, pasándose una mano por el pelo—. Podemos salir por la puerta de atrás. ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que tendremos que estar escondidos?

—¡Darien no va a ninguna parte! —exclamó Luna, colocándose frente a la puerta con los bra zos abiertos—. Si sales por esta puerta, serás responsable de mi muerte.

—¿Alguien quiere decirme qué está pasando aquí? ¿Por qué os portáis como si estuvierais lo cos? ¿Y por qué está el café lleno de gente?

—Todo el mundo ha venido para ver el espectáculo —contestó Nick.

—¿Qué espectáculo? ¿Seyia ha vuelto a imitar a Jerry Lewis?

—¿No lo sabes? —preguntó su tía Luna.

—¿Saber qué?

Su tía le dio un ejemplar del _St. Louis Post._

—Esto.

Darien vio la columna de Serena. Llevaba tres semanas leyéndola, aunque eran artículos antiguos. Pero había guardado la de aquel día para leerla en el avión.

—No me lo puedo creer —murmuró, atónito. Y luego volvió a leerla, con el corazón a punto de saltar de su pecho.

_Los mordiscos de Serena_

_Ahora puedo decir que el Café Romeo es mi café favorito en Saint Louis. No, mí café favorito en todo el mundo. No por su café ni por su renombrado pastel de chocolate. No por sus empleados, que hacen todo lo posible para que tú visita sea inolvidable. No, sencillamente porque el Café Romeo es el sitio al que hay que ir si buscas amor._

_A mi me pasó._

_Fui al Café Romeo buscando una taza de té y encontré al hombre de mi vida. Está escrito en los posos del café, según su propietaria, Madame Luna. Así conocí a Darien Chiba, el hombre que me robó el corazón._

_Aunque él no lo sabe todavía._

_Así que, por primera vez, voy a usar esta columna para dar un mensaje personal: Darien, te quiero. Si sigues viendo las estrellas, por favor espérame en el Café Romeo esta tarde a las siete. Estaré tomando una tarta de nata y fresa._

_También tengo un mensaje especial para mis lectores: si buscáis amor, pasaos por el Café Romeo._

—¿Está aquí, hoy, ahora?

—Sí —contestó Nick—. ¿No es por eso por lo que ibas a salir corriendo?

—Iba a Nueva York a buscarla. Estoy loco por ella —dijo Darien, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja—. Y parece que Serena también está loca por mí_._

Luna se puso a aplaudir, entusiasmada.

—¡Lo sabía, lo sabía! No se puede escapar del destino.

—¿No habías dicho que Serena Tsukino no era la mujer de mi vida? ¿Por qué has cambiado de opinión? —rio Darien.

—Seyia vio lo disgustada que estaba cuando leí los posos del café y me confesó que se lo había tomado él. Así que Serena es la mujer de tu vida, Darien. Pero aléjate de Seyia.

—Todo lo posible —prometió él, tomándola en brazos—. ¡Me quiere, tía Luna! ¡Serena me quiere!

—Lo sé, lo sé. Y ahora deja de marearme y ve a encontrarte con ella —sonrió su tía, con lágrimas en los ojos.

Pero Nick lo sujetó del brazo.

—Darien, ¿estás loco? Yo creo que esa mujer te hizo daño de verdad con el ladrillo. Ve al médico, ve a un neurólogo...

—Darien ya ha encontrado su medicina. Nick. El amor —rio su tía.

El amor. Todo parecía tan sencillo... Aquella mañana Darien se despertó deseando con todo su corazón que Serena estuviera a su lado. Había perdido demasiado tiempo dejando que sus dudas lo apartasen de ella.

Y no pensaba perder ni un minuto más.

Entró en el café como un rayo, mirando de un lado a otro...

—¡Serena!

—¿Darien?

Serena estaba en la puerta, pero había tanta gente que no lo dejaban pasar, de modo que se subió a una mesa.

—¡Serena!

—¡Darien!

—¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

De repente, el café se quedó en silencio. Darien vio que los ojos de Serena se llenaban de lágrimas... nunca le había parecido más guapa que en aquel momento.

—¡Sí, quiero casarme contigo!

Los clientes empezaron a aplaudir y dos chicos altos tomaron a Serena en brazos para llevarla hasta la mesa, donde él la esperaba.

—Te quiero, amor mío.

—No me lo puedo creer... Te quiero, Darien. Te quiero desde que te vi por primera vez.

—¿Eztá zegura, zeñorita Tsukino?

—Bueno, no desde la primera vez... pero ahora estoy segura. Nunca había estado más segura de algo en toda mi vida.

—Serena, amor mío... ¿cómo he podido creer que podría vivir sin ti?

—Debió ser la conmoción cerebral.

—Gracias a Dios he recuperado el sentido común. Nos iremos a Nueva York y...

—No hace falta, cariño. Puedo quedarme en Saint Louis.

—¿Y tu trabajo en _El Epicúreo?_

—Puedo escribir mi columna desde cualquier parte. He negociado mi contrato con Malachite — sonrió ella—. Pero tengo que hacerte una pregunta.

—Dime.

—¿No vas a besarme?

—¿Delante de todo el mundo? —sonrió Darien.

—Así practicamos.

—Ah, es verdad. Y ya sabes lo que dicen: la práctica hace al maestro.

Serena enredó los brazos alrededor de su cuello y Darien la besó con toda su alma, acariciando su pelo, su espalda... hasta que por fin se apartaron para buscar aire.

—Espero que hayas negociado unas semanas libres para la luna de miel —dijo con voz ronca—. Una larga luna de miel.

—¿Qué te parece un viaje por Europa? Cenando en los mejores restaurantes... y con todos los gastos pagados.

Darien sonrió.

—Creo que, en este momento, podría llegar a Europa sin avión.

—No vamos en avión. Iremos en barco —sonrió Serena—. Un crucero, Darien. Y tendremos una suite.

—Es usted muy inteligente, señorita Tsukino.

—¿Quieres decir que no vas a casarte conmigo por mi cuerpo?

—Eso también.

—Te quiero —le dijo Serena al oído. Darien se dio cuenta de que había caído en la trampa de su tía. Y no podía ser más feliz.

XOXOXO

Nick Chiba oyó los gritos en el café y se llevó las manos a la cabeza. Su hermano había caído en la trampa.

—No te lo tomes así —sonrió su tía Luna—. Era inevitable.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Yo sabía desde el principio que Serena era la mujer que Darien había estado buscando.

—¿Cómo?

—Había leído los posos del café.

—¿Del café de Darien?

—Claro.

—¿Y cómo has leído sus posos? —preguntó Nick, con expresión horrorizada.

—Eso no importa. Lo importante es que ahora Andy y tú podéis empezar a pensar en...

—¡De eso nada, tía Luna! ¿No me digas que también has leído nuestros posos?

—Me temo que sí. Y seréis tan felices como Darien —sonrió ella.

—¿Quieres decir...?

—Tú eres el siguiente. Nick. Y Andy después. Será mucho más fácil si no te resistes, cariño.

Nick levantó el teléfono y marcó un número con dedos temblorosos.

—¿Qué haces?

—Llamar a Andy para decirle que no vuelva de Atlanta. Allí estará a salvo.

—¿A salvo? ¿Del amor?

—Del desastre. Lo siento, tía Luna, pero no quiero ni pensar en lo que nos tienes preparado.

—No irás a marcharte de la ciudad, ¿no? Nick le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Claro que no. Yo soy más fuerte que mis hermanos. Puedo resistir a cualquier mujer que me pongas por delante.

Luna contuvo la risa hasta que su sobrino salió de la oficina.

—Querido Nick... ¡la que te espera!

•**·.·´¯`·.·• ƸӜƷ Atrapando Solteros ƸӜƷ •·.·´¯`·.·•**

**Hola amigas… que les pareció esta historia?, que cosa mas tierna cuando le pide matrimonio a viva voz enfrente de todos los clientes del café… a mi me encanto esta historia… espero que les haya gustado mucho y próximamente estaré publicando las historias que faltan. Gracias por seguir la historia, agregarme a sus favoritos y dejar reviews.**

**Besitos**

**Ángel Negro**


End file.
